The Golden Warrior
by Digimonking99
Summary: Jason Motomiya lives in an orphanage and has never had any true friends. This all changes when he goes to the digital world and meets Koji, a girl who he becomes friends with. But he also has to deal with his dark past, will he ever learn to leave the past behind or will he succumb to the darkness in his heart. Koji gender bending. FemKojiXOC. Enjoy! T just to be safe.
1. The Orphaned Warrior

**Well I finally got around to writing a digimon frontier story with my Jason OC**

* * *

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

** And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We will Be okay**

** Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

** I realize**

**What's on the surface**

**Ain't picture perfect**

**But that don't mean a thing**

** One thing I know**

**Is there's a purpose**

**And like the circus**

**We're hangin' from the rings**

** Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

Hello, my name's Jason. Jason Motomiya. Right now I am sitting in my room in the orphanage, yep I bet you're wondering how a relative of the great digidestined Davis Motomiya landed in an orphanage. Well you'll hear it eventually but right now, the story is just about the begin.

"My life stinks." I said as I watched another walk out the door with brand new parents. I'm 14 but I've been in here since I was 12. I shuddered at the images before start looked at a picture of my old family.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" I asked myself.

"Do you wish to start?" I looked around wondering where it came from.

"Choose your answer." I looked down and saw my phone, it had the message: Do you wish to start?, followed by a yes or no. Well whatever it is can't be worse than this grease bucket. I clicked yes.

"Take the 5:45 outbound train." I looked at the clock, 5:30. Lets get started. I pulled my long black sleeves down and pulled a baseball cap over my head and jumped out the window and landing the dumpster. I dusted myself off before heading towards the train station. I used the little bit of allowance to buy a ticket. I saw two other kids on the train. The first was a boy with brown hair and goggle, just like Davis. He wore a red jacket over a yellow shirt and brown shorts. The other was a girl, she had black hair pulled into a ponytail and covered with a blue and black camo bandana. She had a blue long sleeved jacket over a yellow tee with loose jeans that reached slightly below the knees. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to hide something.

"She's kind of cute." I though.

"Oh shut up, like anyone would actually love you. That's hilarious." The pessimist in me thought Cynically.

"Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train." Once we got to the station I saw the girl float through the crowd followed by the brunette. I looked at the elevators where they were heading and felt like I was being pulled there. I snuck into the elevator with those two and pulled my cap over my face. Once it stopped I saw bunches of trains and felt lead to the red one. I got on and took a seat pulling my cap lower and pulling on my jackets hood. Suddenly I heard the door slam open and saw Red jacket in the doorway, and several other kids sitting down.

"You here cause of the phone thing?" He asked.

"No, I'm here because I love to get on random trains with strangers." I said with sarcasm, my head hidden the entire time. But of course no one paid attention to me. All I caught were there names, the chubby boy with the blue jumpsuit was JP. Red jacket was Takuya. The blonde girl with a lavender kitten hat was Zoe, and that little kid with the orange hat was Tommy, apparently he was bullied onto here.

"So what's your name?" I heard Zoe asked. I snorted and didn't answer.

"You know, you could try to be nice!" JP shouted, defending the girl with whom he was smitten.

"You don't need to know my name. I only tell my name to friends, and I have no friends." I walked out the door onto the area that connect train cars and sat down. The wind calming down. I could see the kids back in there talking, probably about me. saw as suddenly thrown down and just barely grabbed my phone. Once the turbulence stopped I looked at my phone, it had changed it looked like a walkie talkie. It had a red handgrip and the rest was a mixture of gold and red. The train entered open air and I saw flying ghost like things pass by.

"Poyomon?" They were, I was in the digital world. I crawled on top of the train and ran my hand through the air and feeling the wind in my hair. I smiled, the first in two years. I saw a train station up ahead and the train stopped. Steam blasting the other kids out. Next I jumped off the roof in the midst of the little purple digimon on the ground called pagumon. Walking away with my hands in my pockets. I suddenly pulled out my beeping digivice.

"Jason, follow the dot on the D-Tector to find your spirit." It said, what's a spirit. Oh well. I looked at the golden dot and followed, until I saw green flames and big black dog.

"Cerberumon!" I shouted s chasing after it and watching it eat up the village's data. I then saw him go after Takuya and two digimon that I had never seen. I sat there watching, Takuya managed to some who merge with a digimon spirit and become Agunimon legendary warrior of flame. I saw the village benign restored and a train pull into the station. I contemplated on whether or not to look into.

"It's not like anybody will want me." I said and walked off towards the dot again. I was so focused on it I didn't notice when a certain dark haired girl crossed my path.

"Hey watch it!" She shouted before looking at me.

"you're that boy from the elevator." She stated, "I see you're D-what it called is taking you to the same place as mine." Sure enough she was right.

"We could travel there together." She suggested.

"You mean like friends?" I asked, hope filling my eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure." She said and I hugged her.

"Oh thank you!" II exclaimed and when I pulled back I saw her blushing.

"Anyway the names Koji Minamoto." She introduced.

"Jason." I replied. As we walked towards the glowing dots. We reached a sort of sewage tube and started walking through it. Eventually seeing JP and Tommy from the train being attacked by pagumon. We nodded and jumped in, no matter how much I will regret it I have to help them. Koji grabbed a metal pole and started to Beat the shot out of the pagumon while I used some of my martial arts training to do likewise. Eventually only one was left and then it got ugly. The creature digivolved to Raremon and Koji, Tommy, and I were standing next to a hole. Suddenly I saw Agunimon standing in front of us, but he quickly reverted back to Takuya. Raremon attacked and while trying to save Tommy, Takuya pushed Koji off the edge.

"KOJI!" I screamed and jumped in after her. I saw bright light and held out my D-Tector.

"SPIRIT!" I yelled, drawing a weird symbol with digital data. I was suddenly transformed into a Digimon with gold and red armor, a blue, tattered cape, and two swords in green sheaths hanging from my waist.

"Grademon!" I shouted.

"Lobomon!" I heard Koji yell hearsay her fly up. She looked like an anthropomorphic wolf with blonde hair flowing out of her wolf helmet. I thought she had black hair. I followed her and together stood tood in front of Raremon. I pulled my swords out of their sheaths and rushed forward at Raremon alongside Lobomon. We both hit it, her with her Lobo Kendo and myself with Grade Slash. A ring of data circled it and we took out our D-tectors.

"It is time to heal you from the darkness." Koji said.

"You will no longer be able to hurt others." I added. Taking half of the data and watching Raremon's digiegg float off. I reverted to my normal self alongside Koji and we both fell down.

"Hey let me help you." Takuya said to Koji, I glared at him and pushed him away. Helping the girl up.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"No offense, but you almost killed her, but I since we will probably end up meeting again. This Koji Minamoto and I'm Jason Motomiya." SSuddenly the white chicken digimon gasped.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Davis Motomiya, the name is Bokomon Keeper of the books."

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants." The rabbit said.

"Yes and no, we are related but he's not my family, in fact I never want to see him again." I said turning around with Koji in tow. Leaving the others behind. I hope we won't have to deal with those guys for a while.

* * *

**Hey guys, yep I finally got around to replacing my light of the digital frontier story. Don't worry I plan on reveling the cause of Jason's callous attitude in the chapter where Grumblemon is introduced. Until then read and review. And if you have any pointers for the story tell me in a review. Please no PMs. Also Grademon is a real digimon, I instantly thought he would be perfect when I saw him, I also already have his beast spirit picked out. See ya next time, same time same channel.**


	2. Nightmares and Mushrooms

**Okay, I got a review for my last chapter. No I am not Motomiya bashing, in fact Davis Motomiya is one of my top 3 characters in the Digi universe. Jason's hatred for his brother has to do with his past. A bit oF Which will be unveiled today.**

* * *

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

**And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We will Be okay**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

**I realize**

**What's on the surface**

**Ain't picture perfect**

**But that don't mean a thing**

**One thing I know**

**Is there's a purpose**

**And like the circus**

**We're hangin' from the rings**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

After a couple of hours Koji and I managed to catch a trailmon. We boarded and sat down, we both wondered where this train would take us. I quickly fell asleep, and I bet anyone else would too, I mean there is no inboard entertainment.

_I was looking at the face of my older brother Davis, my older sister Jun, and my parents. All of them were upset._

_"Why would you do something like that?" My mother asked._

_"What on earth got in to you!?" Jun screamed. My father didn't say anything, I looked ver at Davis who said,_

_"I can't believe you would do this. I thought you were different, guess I thought wrong." He walked out of the room along with Jun. leaving me in there with my parents. Suddenly everything darkened and a huge face appeared, chuckling evilly._

"Jason wake up!" I bolted up like a shot, perspiration covering my body.

"Just a dream." I sighed.

"It was more like a nightmare, with the way you were screaming and crying." Koji said, her face filled with worry. We looked out the window and saw a village, and Takuya, JP, Zoe, and Tommy too.

"Looks like they can fend for themselves for now." I said turning around and staring at my D-Tector. It started vibrating and could hear the black haired Girl's D-Tector vibrate too.

"Go to the forest terminal." It said.

"Sure why not?" Koji said, looking out the window just as the sun started to rise, or was it the sunset. I have no idea how long I slept. Soon we reached a giant tree with a sign in an unidentifiable language.

"Just call me the nap time express." The trailmon said, as it dozed off.

"A little sleep couldn't hurt." Koji agreed and went to the bench to sleep. I eventually fell asleep too, luckily this time without nightmares. I was awoken by the sound of a trailmon. I woke up and saw our tramon far in the distance. I woke up Koji and we stretched, before noticing the three kids on the other side of the track. It was Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon. Hmm where'd those other two go.

"That's one big tree." Zoe exclaimed.

"So then this is the forest terminal, right?" JP asked.

"According to this sign, we are in the breezy village." Bokomon replied.

"Its called the what now?" Zoe asked, I started moving.

"Welcome tourists." Koji said, surprising the five.

"We'll if this isn't it, than it must be even further up the tracks." I added.

"That is correct." Bokomon said. Zoe smiled at us, probably not even real.

"Hello Koji and Jason, what's new?" we didn't even reply to the girl's question and just started walking in the opposite directness we came in from.

"Where you going?" The girl asked again.

"Where we go is our own business." Koji snapped, I had to admit he was right.

"We don't need a bunch of kids slowing us down." I told them as we continued walking.

"You're both so anti-social!" Zoe shouted, we ignored her.

"They remind me of white chocolate, it may look good but no taste." JP stated. As we walked I could see a tiny amount of hurt in the eyes of Koji, I stopped And turned around.

"You know what, why would want to be friends with a bunch of jerks like you who label and judge us before even getting to know us? Maybe you should try being nice sometimes." I said, putting my arm around the blue eyed girl and leading her away. Leaving the shocked faces of Zoe and JP behind. After walking a little bit we heard some Mushroomon discussing a battle plan against the undefended flora on of Breezy village.

"We have to go back and help them." Koji said.

"But only once they need it." I told her as we ran back to the village. Staying out of view. We were a little late, and saw as scold scolded the mushroomon brothers, but JP opened his big mouth and insulted the little dudes. The little guys threw mushroom bombs and I smirked. He got what he deserved, suddenly a pink light a washed the area and I saw something.

"A spirit." I said.

"Yeah my spirit!" JP shouted, holding his digivice out. It passed right over his head and went to Zoe. It was bit blinding for a second but then we saw A fairy in a skimpy, bikini like outfit.

"Wow, she's a big butterfly!" Neemon exclaimed.

"She's not a butterfly, she's one of the Legendary Warriors. She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the Wind. Kazemon!" Bokomon corrected.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon said.

"Nice try, butterfly!" the Mushroomon told her. Aiming their attacks but were pushed away by little tornado attacks from Kazemon..

"Think what she could do with vegetables." Bokomon mentioned

"And that could have been me!" JP complained and a very bad image for my health came into my mind. It was replaced by an image of Koji wearing the outfit.

"Hey you okay?" The girl asked, and I noticed a bit of drool hanging from my mouth. That was embarrassing. Apparently the mushroomon had had enough, they stacked on top of each other and digivolved to woodmon.

"I am woodmon and can't be defeated." Koji and I got our D-Tectors hand just in case.

"How bout a little love tap." Kazemon said, hitting the digimon with her lower body, making its eyes turn into hearts. Unfortunately it ends when hit and so the digimon caught her by surprise after the fairy attacked. Lets go.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" We shouted, charging out.

"Lobomon!"

"Grademon!" We bothe charged out and started attacking the tree digimon.

"Look its Lobomon warrior of light, and Grademon warrior of emotions." Bokomon exclaimed. After a few more hits, the digimon started to rot and we purified it, turning the Mushroomon good again. The fractal code restored the area and turned it beautiful once again. Our work was done, we walked away Not paying attention to what the others had to say.

"You ready to get going?" I asked, and the female warrior nodded. I wonder if we'll eventually have to team up with those guys?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we get a little insight in Jason's past. All will be explained soon. Review please, and check out my other stories.**


	3. The Past Revealed

**Today the story will be revealed, the dark events of Jason's past will be known. His attitude will be explained along with the reason he wears long sleeves all the time. Also I read the last two chapters and I swear, my iPhone's spell check is evil. I do this on my IPhone and those things are horrible when it comes to spell check, so sorry bout that.**

* * *

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

**And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We will Be okay**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

**I realize**

**What's on the surface**

**Ain't picture perfect**

**But that don't mean a thing**

**One thing I know**

**Is there's a purpose**

**And like the circus**

**We're hangin' from the rings**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

Koji and I were walking on a narrow mountain trail, it was so small we had to literally hug the wall to keep from falling. I saw the girl starting to fall so I grabbed her elbow.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Help!" It came from right above us.

"Get on my shoulders and climb up there." I told Koji, a miniutes later I heard banning and then Koji was thrown on top of me and we started falling. I felt my eyelids close and blacked out.

_I was staring at an old lady who made goblimon and Ogremon look like roses. She took the device from my hand._

_"What is this? We do not allow cellphones in this orphanage." She said sternly._

_"It's not a cellphone, its my digivice." I corrected._

_"I don't care what it is, I'm afraid I will have to destroy it." I watched as she put under her heel and smash it, rendering it useless._

_"I am sorry but we do not allow pets either." She said, taking the brown digimon out of my arms and handing it over to an man who walked out the front door. I tried wrenching out of the old woman's arms._

_"Give him back! KOKOMON!" I shouted as the door shut, separating me from my digimon for who knows how long._

_"Now, go upstairs and do your homework." I suddenly felt an evil presence surround me and I turned to her._

_"You evil witch!" I shouted, a wave of darkness went towards her and made her fly across the house. The scene faded and that same face from earlier appeared._

_"Join me. Join me." It said,_

_"Never!" I shouted._

_"But you saw it yourself, you have darkness inside of you. Together we can get revenge, and you will have your brother begging for mercy." I felt something icy pressed against my head._

"Another nightmare?" Koji asked, dabbing a cloth on a bump on my head. I noticed we were in a house, and by looking out the window I saw that we were on the side of a cliff. We heard a loud sound reverberate across the mountain. I jumped onto the ceiling, or wall, ready to attack. Koji grabbed a stick and a head poked through the door, the piece of wood came down. It was the warrior of flame's head.

"You're here?" Takuya asked.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked disdainfully as the others poked they're heads in the window, or door.

"Yeah, none of us could find food either." Takuya replied.

"Hey don't lump us in with you guys!" Koji shouted, I jumped down from the ceiling aiming for the farthest corner.

"Hey look!" JP shouted, "It's that goth kid." I tensed up, out of all the names I had been called in my life, that was in my top three of least favorite.

"He's not goth." Koji objected, "These kids won't be able to help you at all." She told the snail creatures, I believe they were called KaratesukiNumemon.

"I'll help you, right upside the head!" Takuya snapped.

"You'd hit a girl?" Koji taunted, making the brown haired warrior angry.

"At least give us a chance." Tommy asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I mean look at you, the only thing you guys'll do is get in my way. Can we help it if you're not up to our level?" The warrior of light replied, myself climbing into the rafters of the wall, or ceiling. The snails fed them dinner, while I just kept to myself.

"Hey ya going to come down." Takuya asked, I just snarled at him in reply.

"Yeesh!" He went back to his own group, Koji sitting by herself. I jumped down and joined her, lightly chewing one of the cabbage looking things.

"Oh, so goth boy will talk to her, but we're just a bunch of..." Takuya said, trying to think of something to say.

"Chopped liver?" JP suggested, and the walnuts-for-brains warrior agreed.

"He's not goth." Koji mumbled, I just turned away from him.

"Can't you try to be friends!" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, you're so anti social." Takuya added, and before he knew it he was pinned to the wall.

"You know what, bub, you're starting to annoy me. Unless you've been raped when you're only 11, have you're vital organs damaged, left for dead, told that you'll never be able to have kids, probably won't be able to live past 25, disowned by your parents, see your digimon partner taken away from you, and every single person wants nothing to do with you, than don't talk to me about being antisocial!" I yelled, making even Koji flinch. I walked over to the corner and pulled my legs up to my body. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Koji. She knelt down and I started to cry into her shoulder. Once I stopped, we went over to the others.

"We're sorry, we had no idea." Zoe said.

"Would you tell us the whole story?" Koji asked. I told them to sit down.

"It was right before school ended for the year, I was only 11 and started walking home from school. I saw about 12 or so older boys and girls, they started walking my way. They were around 13 or 14, so I started running. They eventually trapped me in an ally and started to rape me." I stopped, trying to swallow my tears. Tommy raised his hand.

"What's rape?" He asked and JP leaned over and whispered something, Tommy's face turned a mixture of red and green. I continued,

"They then beat me up for what seemed like forever, they left laughing. Finally after it was almost sunset, someone found me and called the ambulance. !y family never came to visit me, and the doctors said that one of my lungs was punctured, my heart was injured along with some other vital organs. They also said that I would never be able to have children and because of the damage to my body, I would probably not leave past 25 years. I told them that I had been raped and the police showed me a line up. I could only mess a few of the girls who had been there. They took them and me in for a interview with lie detection devices in use. The girls said that I had raped them and once I had let them go, they used the opportunity to beat me up. I then told them my side of the story, but my story came up as a lie and theirs as the truth. They took me to my parents house, my sister Jun, who had moved to Tokyo, was there visiting and the officers explained the situation." I stopped real quick, trying to be prepared for the next part, "They were all upset, what Davis said, though, had upset me the most, 'I can't believe you did this. I thought you had the makings of a digidestined, guess I thought wrong.' He then proceeded to take Jun out of the room while I talked with my parents. 'Son,' my father said before my mom picked it up, 'We've already heard about this from the police, and have thought that it would best if you weren't around when your little sister gets here. So we have decided to send you to an special place in Tokyo, you'll have allyour classes online.' Just then Davis came into the room, 'Mom they're here.' The door was opened by child services, they started to take me out of the house, I just barely managed to grab my digivice and my partner, kokomon." I stopped for a second, wiping away tears.

"So your mom was having a baby, and you still don't know what she looks like?" Zoe asked horrified, I nodded and started again,

"Apparently this 'special place' was an orphanage. Once there the old woman that ran the place smashed my digivice and handed over kokomon to animal control. The only thing I remember after that is seeing the area a mess and the woman halfway across the building. That didn't help me at all, anywhere I went I always had around 2 to 3 guards escorting me. Luckily my sister Jun even though she believed the girls still came to see me, those days were the only happy moments in my life. Until one one day, right after i turned twelve I passed out and when I awoken I was handcuffed to my bed, someone leading an injured Jun out of the room, they accused me of raping her and from then on I was never left out of my room. Jun tried to defend me, and said that something else attacked us in the room. No one believed her and kids always came by and called me names. I started cutting myself, but stopped after a few months. nothing was changing. I always wore black and long sleeves to cover the scars. Jun was never allowed to visit again and was left alone always in my room. It was always cycle boring cycle. wake up, eat, do schoolwork, be made fun of, eat, go to bed. I never had any treats, and nothing fun." I told them everything up to the point of getting on the trailmon and coming to this world.

"Oh that's horrible!" Koji said.

"They one thing I always remembered was the emotionless face Davis as I was led off, no feeling whatsoever." I said, everyone comforted me.

"So that's why you hate your brother so much." Tommy stated.

"Hey is it okay if we see the scars?" Takuya sled, but when I pulled up my sleeves, I noticed the scars were gone.

"The digital world works in mysterious ways." Bokomon said.

"What are we looking at?" Neemon asked, scratching his head. Bokomon pulled his pants and snapped them.

"Not right now you ninny." The chicken shouted. We all went to bed after discussing the plan and having the snails act strange when we told them we were legendary warriors. I practically cried myself to sleep. It was nice having people who believed you, and wanted to be I woke up I was looking down a sheer drop and was tied back to back with Koji.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted.

"And why are Jason and I tied together?" Koji shouted.

"We found you two almost kissing while you were asleep. We thought it best if the two lovers were together for their final moments." The two of us blushed and tried to object.

"Don't worry, we will return you to your partner in exchange for our women." The head KaratesukiNumemon said.

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here!" Takuya questioned while struggling.

"I think it is you, who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when your really legendary warriors!" he shouted back to the boy.

"I don't understand, whats wrong with that!" Zoe yelled.

"The time for your games and lies is over, soon you'll be back with your ally!" We were totally confused.

"Ally, what are you talking about!" Koji asked.

"Don't play dumb, we know your in league with Grumblemon!" the digimon answered.

"WHAT?" We all shouted the others struggling, while I focused on cutting the rope with a knife I had stashed last knife after seeing the snails acting weird. We saw a giant hole being blasted out of the mountain side and a voice coming from it."Give me fractal code, or bad things be happen."

"Oh yeah, says who?" Takuya shouted.

"All in favor of Takuya being an idiot say 'I'" I thought.

"Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." A gnome appeared and I burst out laughing.

"You snails are being bullied by an overgrown garden gnome?" I laughed.

"Look at that symbol." Zoe said, and we saw one of the legendary warrior symbols.

"He's also a legendary warrior!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Give fractal code, or else, you no wanna see what or else see!" The gnome told them.

"I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon stated.

"Why for human yo-yo's?" Grumblemon asked.

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" the KaratsukiNumemon said, bringing their sharp objects closer to the ropes suspending us in midair.

"Those knives are a little close there!" JP whined, causing everyone, excluding Koji and myself, struggling.

"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at us.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're legendary warriors too!" The snails said.

"Huh, this weakling be legendary warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now me put my hands on you and take them right back, so..." Grumblemon stated, taking a gigantic hammer out. Okay garden gnomes a little scary now.

"Wait, what's going on here, you mean you aren't allies?" the KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried Out. The gnome slammed the hammer at us and we dodged, I finally cut the ropes bounding me and Koji. The two of us pulled out our D-tectors as we fell.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" We shouted.

"Grademon!"

"Lobomon!"

We distracted Grumblemon while e others were freed. After having our lives saved and the freeing the ladies we thought we beat Grumblemon, but he came back and did something called beast spirit evolution and kicked our butts. He took the fractal code of the mountain and we all fell in different directions. Bokomon, Neemon, Zoe, and JP fell into a river. Koji, Tommy, and Takuya fell into a giant hole. And I fell into another hole. Just when things were starting to get nice and peachy.

* * *

**Okay, I might have went a little to evil on Jason's backstory, it sounded like it was written by. All of the villains from every digimon series. Oh well it definatly shows why Jason is the way he is. Please review, and I have two surprises n store for the next chapter. See ya next time. Same time, same channel.**


	4. Anubismon, Demidevimon, and Duskmon?

**What on earth did I write, and to think a spent an entire week planning that backstory. I'm officially turning to the dark side, oh well all in the name of a good story.**

* * *

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

**And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We will Be okay**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

**I realize**

**What's on the surface**

**Ain't picture perfect**

**But that don't mean a thing**

**One thing I know**

**Is there's a purpose**

**And like the circus**

**We're hangin' from the rings**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

"Definatly not one of my best landings." I said, rubbing my head. I looked around and saw the huge forest I was surrounded by. I noted the apples in the trees just in case I would be here overnight. I started walking to find a stream, where there's water, there's life. I eventually found one, but before I could take a sip I heard something in the forest.

"Go away!"

"Your not wanted here."

"We know what you've done before." I started wandering toward the voice and saw a digimon that looked like a bowling ball with wings surrounded by three other rabbit digimon. The bowling ball had lots of scrapes and bruises.

"Look a human..." One of the rabbits said.

"We could have him do it." The second suggested.

"Yeah. Ahem, hello human child. Would you do us a favor and get ri-" it stopped when it noticed I was walking away, the bowling ball in my arms. I set up a little camp by the river, and tore of a piece of jacket. I wet it and put it on the digimon's wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" It asked, confused.

"Well you obviously needed it." I pointed out, laughing.

"Not what I meant. I'm Demidevimon, haven't you ever heard of what I did." Sure have, from my stupid older brother Davis, but I wanted to play along.

"Why no, please explain." I said.

"I worked for Myotismon, I tried to kill the original digidestined time and time again. I hurt innocent digimon. After I turned into a digiegg, I was one of the unlucky ones who still had their memory. And now I'm being treated horrible for things in the past." I stood and started walking.

"Wha?! Your leaving me?" Demidevimon asked.

"Only if you don't want to come with me." I said, turning around. The little guy gasped and jumped on try shoulder.

"So you don't blame me?"

"Hey, your sorry for what happened right? If so then your okay in my book. The name's Jason." We continued to walk, telling each other about our lives.

"That old woman sounds scary." He said, referring to the orphanage caretaker.

"Trust me, she was even uglier in person. The only reason I enjoyed her was because she never paid me any mind. So once I repaired the phone I got from the dumpster it was easy to keeping it from being seen by the warden." I replied making us laugh. We started walking towards the nearest town so that way we could get some rest for tomorrow. The next morning we were woken up to the sounds of boards breaking. We ran outside and saw a digimon with black armor destroying the town.

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled, making him turn around. I saw that he had a mark on him just like the other legendary warriors.

"He's a legendary warrior?" I asked.

"The name is Duskmon, now tell me where the fractal code is. Lord Cheruimon will let me become his right hand mon once I find it."

"And why does Cherubimon want it so bad?" Demidevimon asked.

"This area has the richest fractal code in all of the digital world other than Seraphimon' and Ophanimon's castles." The dark legendary warrior replied. I stepped forward, taking out my D-Tector.

"You'll have to go through me first. EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I yelled, jumping into the air for effect.

"Grademon!" I took out the two swords and held the left one backwards like usual. I rushed forward only to be swatted away by his own red sword.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a warrior." He pushed me away into a tree. He started destroying stuff, but I ran forward again and the same thing happened. We repeated this procedure. After a while I was down by the tree next to Demidevimon.

"Stop, I don't want to loose my only frie-" he stopped his sentence when he saw Duskmon going after baby digimon.

"NO!" We shouted, and I dashed forward blocking the attack and was able to push him back a little bit.

"If there is one thing I will not allow you to do, it is attack innocent children." A new fire burned in my eyes and I heard a voice in my head. I de digivolved back to normal.

"You are a fool!" Duskmon spat. I said nothing, but instead pointed my D-Tector at Demidevimon.

"EXECUTE, BIO SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I floated into the air along with Demidevimon.

"What's happening?" Duskmon asked, unsure of this.

"Anubismon!" I landed. Revealing a large dog like digimon standing on two feet with two gold and red bracelets. Along with a type of necklace of the same color. It had two eagle wings on its back and wore a tunic tied with the bandages seen on mummies.

"What, is this. Lord Cherubimon did not inform me of this." Duskmo. Asked, before fleeing.

"This is so awesome!" I shouted. I flew after the fleeing Duskmon and threw a purple ball at the ground.

"Amemit!" I shouted the name of the attack. A gigantic creature came out of a portal caused by the attack and charged at Duskmon taking a black orb with it.

"My digicore, you've taken it." Duskmon said, falling on his knees and a circle of data surrounded him.

"Fractal code digitize." I said before setting back down. When the light cleared I saw that instead of a digiegg there was a boy who looked a lot like Koji. I went over to him and reverted back to normal. Picking him up and carrying him back in town. Which had been fixed once I had defeated the warrior.

"Thank you!"

"You have saved us!"

"You two are heroes." I brushed off all the praise and set the boy down in the middle of town. I started a fire and asked the digimon to bring me stuff. Later that night, the boy started twitching. Signifying that he was waking up. I went over to the fire and sat down beside Demidevimon.

"This is boring! Lets sing campfire songs." He suggested. I nodded and took out my D-Tector, wanting to try a theory. I swung it in front of me and was able to reconfigure some of the data of the world into a piano. I started playing,

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams" I stopped to notice the boy sitting up.

"That was a really good job." He congratulated, "The names Kouchi." I told him my entire story from beginning to end and he stopped me as soon as I finished telling him about Koji.

"Wait you know Koji?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, getting curious as to why this Kouchi looked like her.

"Because I'm her twin brother." He said with an almost forlorn look.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I shouted, "She's never said anything about you." He sighed and said that his parents divorced when they were born and neither were told anything about each other. He had only found out when his grandmother was dying.

"We're going to meet back up with her soon. It shouldn't be long." I replied, before yawning and rolled on my side. Falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That wretched child! He took my warrior of darkness, and activated a new form of spirit evolution." A giant figure shouted at four others below him.

"Tis truly worrying." The giant mirror said.

"Ya can say that again, suga." The blueish mermaid like one said.

"We should get revenge, right." A robot with a New Jersey accent said.

"Me thinks that he should pay." The gnome, Grumblemon, added. The giant figure frowned.

"No! I need him alive. He is powerful, yes, but if we can turn his dark and black. Then he will be on our side, and we will easily take over the digital world." All of them started laughing manically before Grumblemon interrupted,

"Me no get?"

"I'm surrounded by buffoons." The mirror said.

* * *

**I think this turned out fairly well. The song is "Fireflies" by owl city. See ya next week. Same time, same channel! Also there should be fewer errors because I checked it before sending.**


	5. Almost Taken, and the return of an enemy

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

**And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We will Be okay**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

**I realize**

**What's on the surface**

**Ain't picture perfect**

**But that don't mean a thing**

**One thing I know**

**Is there's a purpose**

**And like the circus**

**We're hangin' from the rings**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

Koichi, Demidevimon, and I soon met up with the rest of the gang. They shared their stories after I introduced Demidevimon and Koichi. Bokomon needed a little convincing that Demidevimon was good, but that didn't take long. Once Koichi told Koji that they were twins, the girl moved away from him. I reassured Koichi that she just needed some time to take it all in. I started to tell my adventure when Bokomon interrupted,

"The Forest Kingdom should be right beyond that track."

"Sure looks big." Takuya stated.

"Hey Bokomon, how much longer until we reach the forest terminal?" JP asked, and I sighed to myself.

"Don't worry, only a little bit longer." Yeah just like before I was treated like an absolute monster in the orphanage they said, "Just a little bit longer." That word must mean something different than what's in my dictionary.

"These little bits are killing me." Knowing the digital world, they most likely could literally kill you. We all started for the track, myself taking up the rear with Demidevimon. We kept walking for hours when JP and Tommy started to slow down.

"Isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away over here." The older boy complained.

"We wouldn't that, would we?" I said sarcastically, passing him. Everyone agreed to make camp, Zoe found something called a meat apple and Bokomon, Neemon, Koichi, and Tommy went with her to find more. The rest of us found firewood while I made beds. I went deeper into the forest when I heard something to my right.

"What is it?" Demidevimon asked, I put my hand up to silence him but didn't hear anything.

"I guess it was nothing." I grabbed what I needed and by the time I got back to camp, Koji and Takuya were putting the firewood down, and the others had armloads of meat apples ready. Takuya tried to get a flame going but couldn't, I offered to help but he said no.

"Am I done yet?" He asked, and Koji took a look at the sticks,

"Yep I'll take it from here." She slightly breathed on the sparks forest by the friction of the two sticks rubbing together. I looked over and saw JP about to eat one of the apples,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Too late, he took a bite and spit it out instantly.

"Disgusting!" He shouted.

"Your not supposed to eat them raw." Bokomon told the warrior of thunder, I looked to the left of Bokomon and saw that Neemon had the same disgusted expression as JP.

"You should have told me sooner." The fire was started and they all rushed over, I started walking when I heard something overhead. Demidevimon started to act a little anxious at the same time I heard the sound, but he soon returned to normal. We sat down by the fire and unlike the others I held onto my stick with the meat apple. They talked about the concept of beast spirits for a little bit. Near the end I tried to warn them that they're apples were burning. Finally Neemon managed to save the apples that were partially burnt. They all said what there's tasted like, I hadn't even heard of most of the stuff, let alone tasted it. I took a bite out of mine.

"Mine's tasteless." I said, staring at the apple. Right after this, though, clouds rolled in and made the area darker. We stood and noticed some of the trees looked like TV screens.

"Hey that's my school! And the cherry tree is blossoming." Zoe pointed to one of the trees, I then looked at one and a burning hatred came into my eyes. Koji noticed this nd looked at the screen.

"That's your family?" She asked. I approached the tree.

"Look at them. Having fun, like I never existed." My fists tightened, looking at them, laughing.

"Jason?" Takuya tried stepping forward but Koji stopped him and she and Koichi moved,everyone back.

"They abondened me, when I needed them most." I continued, Demidevimon backing away now.

"NO LONGER!" I shouted and punched the tree with all my strength, the tree splintered and fell over in the opposite direction. I stood there hand still in the place the tree once was. The clouds rolled away and the images disappeared. Koji put her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Takuya then tried, but Koichi grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Not right now, he needs to clear his mind and vent his anger." Takuya relunctly went back to the fire with the others and I collapsed on the ground. Punching it, leaving dents in the grass. A few minutes later Koji came over, "You need to stop, your hands have been rubbed raw." I looked at my knuckles, they had started to bleed but I kept pinching. Leaving red streaks in the grass. The girl walked away. I stopped my punching and brought my hands to my face.

"Why?" I asked, through sobs. The tears slightly stinging my knuckles. Suddenly I felt something cold blow against my back. I walked over to the bed I made and fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and saw a desolate wasteland, _

_"You're wasting your power." A dark voice said, and saw the figure that had toyed with me before. He was like a shadow._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my guard up._

_"You should join me, you're waiting your power with those weak children." I felt anger rise up in me_

_"They're my friends!"_

_"Oh really? You know they're only using you to get to me, so they can go home. After that they'll abandon you just like everyone else." I felt depression start to sink in._

_"That's a lie! Koji would never do something like that!"_

_"She doesn't care about you. In fact she and the others are preventing you from getting your revenge on Davis." The figure of Davis appeared, I tried to run at him but my friends got in the way. Preventing me from reaching him._

_"He's right."_

~~~~~~~~~~Third person point of view.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji heard something right next to her, she turned over and saw Jason whimpering. She stood up along with the others. Jason soon stood up, but with glazed over eyes.

"I will have it." He kept muttering over and over, before grabbing two sticks from the fire and holding them out like swords.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya stated.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Koji asked sarcastically.

"I will have my revenge!" He shouted, leaping after Takuya but stopped when Koji got in front of him.

"You will not stop me!" He pulled out his D-Tector, "Execute, Spirit evolution." Grademon appeared and took out his swords.

"I think now would be a good time to run!" Tommy suggested, and everyone took of after him.

"Has he gone loony?" Demidevimon asked.

"It can't be, it must be something else." Koji said. The warrior attacked and his swords cut down a tree. Both Koji and Zoe were about to be flattened, Takuya jumped for Zoe and Koichi got his sister.

"Why does Takuya get to save Zoe?" JP asked, suddenly a sword hit the ground beside him.

"Run, you jerk!" Koji shouted, running past him. Everyone except Koji kept running. Koji spirit evolved to Lobomon.

"Jason, stop!" The female warrior stood in front of the golden figure.

"You were supposed to be my friend! I guess I thought wrong!" he charged forward, but Koji blocked his attack with a lobo kendo. They kept sparring for a few minutes before he knocked the girl to the ground. She tried to get up but he stepped on her midsection. The tip of his sword was close to her breastplate, he raised the weapon up when he stopped and fell to the ground clutching his head.

~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~

_"No! I won't fight anymore! Your power won't work." I shouted, falling to the ground and clutched my head. _

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted and saw the dark landscape around me, instantly change to the forest. I transformed back to human, and fell to my knees. The nightmare was over._

"What have I done?" I looked at my hands, everyone went back to camp. I wrote someone on a paper.

"Dear friends, I have decided to leave the group. It is too dangerous for me to stay. I am sorry, but I won't let anyone of you be hurt again." I put the note down near the camp and ran off into the woods, shedding silent tears. Never again. I looked back one more time and ran towards a huge field of tall grass.

~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~

"Again he resist the power of darkness!' The giant towering figure shouted, before a giant walking mirror came into the room.

"Thy bidding is done. We have done what thy hath requested."

"Bring him in!" A figure in dark armor appeared andbowed before the figure.

"Welcome back, Duskmon."

"I live only to serve you." the figure looked up, his red eyes devouring all light.


	6. A difficult choice

**If we take our time**

**And we stick together**

**Everything we do**

**Will go our way**

**And if we try**

**Now and forever**

**No matter what comes next**

**We will Be okay**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick up**

**Together**

**I realize**

**What's on the surface**

**Ain't picture perfect**

**But that don't mean a thing**

**One thing I know**

**Is there's a purpose**

**And like the circus**

**We're hangin' from the rings**

**Let's kick it up**

**Show them all the things that we can do**

**Let's kick it up**

**Another notch tomorrow**

**Let's kick it up**

**'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you**

**Let's kick it up**

**Together**

I looked up at the sky and saw the last traces of night time vanish as the sun appeared over the horizon.

"I can't stop now." I told myself, suddenly I heard a voice say.

"He must have gone this way." It was Koji and I heard something else behind her, the unmistakable sounds of Bokomon arguing with Neemon. I ducked into the bushes. And watched as the three met.

"Will you stop following me!" The girl asked, and kept walking past me. Bokomon and Neemon close behind. Once I knew they were far enough ahead I snuck back out of the bushes.

"That was a close one." I wiped some sweat off my forehead and noticed a tiny little pond of water.

"I probably should fill my canteen up." I told myself and filled the canteen up, and then bent down and sipped some water from the pond. I started back on my hike, but I would need to be extra careful. I headed towards some huge cliffs when I heard rustling behind me.

"Who's there?!" I shouted, scanning the sea of grass. I didn't see anything and continued. I was right there at the cliffs when I pulled my D-Tector out.

"I know you're there! Show yourself." I said, a ring of fractal code already surrounding my hand. A dark shadow jumped out and lunged at me, I dodged and looked at my attacker.

"Duskmon?" I gasped in fear, "But I destroyed you." The dark warrior chuckled ominously

"you may have defeated me once, but I assure you, it will not happen again." He lunged forward with his red sword.

"Execute, spirit evolution." I shouted while dodging the sword, "Grademon!" I quickly jumped up.

"Grade Slash!" Duskmon blocked and pushed me back.

"I have gotten stronger since we last met, Brother of Miracles." I ran forward and kicked him in the abdomen, pushing him back.

"Yeah? Well so have I." We continued to lunge at each other with our swords, it was like a very deadly fencing match.

"Why don't we sit down and watch the show for a little while." Duskmon suggested, and I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What show?" the warrior of darkness pointed out Gigasmon fighting everyone but Koichi who didn't have his spirits. I watched as they got severely beaten and Zoe had her spirit stolen from her. I continued watching as Koji got her beast spirit and drove off Gigasmon. When she reverted to normal, she was very injured.

"They're all getting hurt." I said in shock and horror. I didn't like see other people in pain, it was one of the things I hadn't liked over the years as I watched kids on the street playing.

"And you could have stopped this."

"If I could have, it's too late now."

"But you can prevent it from happening again."

"I can? How? Please tell me." I begged, I needed to protect my friends. And if this digimon knew how I could, I would listen.

"All you have to do is help us take their spirits from them."

"I would never join you!" I yelled.

"I thought you wanted to protect your friends." My fighting spirit diminished as the warrior of darkness created a portal.

"You can choose to stay with your friends and continue to allow them to get hurt like this, or you can come with me and talk to lord Cherubimon." I looked back and forth between the tow options.

"I'll talk," I joined Duskmon as he entered the portal. On the other side was a dark area that must have been the base of operations for the evil legendary warriors. I saw Three other warriors besides Grumblemon and Duskmon. A robot, a walking mirror, and a blue naiad or mermaid.

"I see thou hast brought the boy. We must take him to lord Cherubimon at once.' The walking mirror said, as I was lead down a hallway. We entered a room and a large dark purple figure appeared on a pedestal. I looked at him and instantly some of my dearest memories came back to me.

"Kokomon?" I asked and got a whack on the head from the mermaid.

"That's lord Cherubimon to you, insolent brat."

"So what do you want?" I asked ignoring her.

"Duskmon has already told you, we want you to help us take those children's spirits, in return we will send them back to their own world once we have the spirits. You may have an hour to think about this offer." I thought about it long and hard and when when the hour was up, I gave my answer.

"Fine, as long as you promise me one thing, let me take care of Koji."

"If you wish."

"Are you sure this will help to protect them?"

"Absolutely." Cherubimon disappeared and I was introduced to Ranamon, the mermaid, Arbormon, the robot, and Mercurymon, the mirror. I went back to where I would be sleeping and thought to myself, "I hope they can forgive me, but they have to understand that this is for their own good." I went to sleep, not realizing that my friendship would be put on the line sooner than I thought.

* * *

**This chapter is a little short, just cause its a chapter that filling in some plot. So it's not a long chapter. Sorry.**


	7. Broken Trust

I was sitting down staring at my D-Tector when Grumblemon came over.

"Lord Cherubimon has orders for you, me take you to him." I sighed and walked with the gnome. The only other warrior in the room was Mercurymon.

"So what are these orders you have for me." I asked impatiently.

"Thy impatience could be thy downfall, try to control it." Mercurymon said.

"Enough. Now Jason, I need you to go back to that group of children one more time." The giant figure informed.

"And why do you want me to do that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The children still think that you are on their side, and when Grumblemon attacks them, you will help him. They will be weakened and their spirits will be easy to grab because they will be so shaken." I went with the plan, it would help me to protect my friends faster. Duskmon opened a portal and I walked through. Koji and the others were up ahead a few yards.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I shouted, putting on a fake smile. They all turned and ran to me. I made up a bogus story and they informed me that Bokomon was going to show us the path of wisdom.

"Glad to have you back." Zoe said and gave me a short, friendly Hug. What it's with girls and hugging. Although the look on JP's face was priceless.

"Why does he get to hug Zoe?" He whined. I followed them and saw Koichi giving me strange looks. wonder what that's all about.

"So what's your wise solution?" JP asked.

"Fortune telling." Bokomon said, making me groan. This is a waste of time.

"Fortune telling?" All they others questioned.

"Shamanmon is the wisest digimon of them all." Bokomon informed as an area with lots of tents came into view. We entered the area and looked at everything as we followed Bokomon.

"If I would have told you that, you'd have said I was crazy." Neemon commented.

"You are crazy, but that's beside the point." Bokomon told the bunny.

"Why are we here, Bokomon? All these fortune tellers are fake." JP said, after listening to a few of the fortune tellers.

"Like my grandmama's teeth." Neemon added.

"Have more faith, please. I do know what I'm doing. Shamanmon is the real thing." Bokomon reassured And faced a digimon as we entered a huge stone temple, "Shamonmon, I call upon your wisdom, your insight and basically we're asking for 2 cents worth of advice."

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" the digimon hadn't turned around to face us, but it resembled a goblimon from the back.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe." Bokomon said.

"Oh you'll get guidance all right." Shamanmon said as he turned around, everyone but Koji, Koichi, and I looked shocked.

"What a minute, I remember you!" Takuya shouted.

"You're one of those nasty Goblinmon from the wind factory." Zoe added. Wait! What wind factory?

"Come on you guys, let's get him!" Tommy suggested, but Bokomon stopped them and started waving frantically.

"No no no!" Shamanmon's one of the good guys!" Bokomon told us as the Shamanmon started to dance.

"You should be very careful. Ahead you face much danger. You will come up against a foe you have faced before, but this foe has a friend and in meeting him you will find out that a friend is your foe." I tensed up as this digimon predicted about my alliance with Cheurbimon.

"I don't buy it." Takuya commented, and Tommy agreed.

"Then listen to this! The greatest test will be face by you two." He pointed his club at Takuya and Tommy, "This test has the power to ddestroy you all if you're not careful." The Shamanmon backed away and I started to get worried, but hopefully the others wouldn't figure out the first message ahead of time. Then it would be harder to get their spirits. Suddenly the ground shook and we all ran outside. There was Grumblemon riding on top of a golemon. Everyone then digivolved to their spirit forms except for those that didn't have spirits, myself, and Koji, who tried to beast spirit evolve but was stopped by Grumblemon.

"Me thinks that I be forgetting something. Grumblemon's new ally!" He shouted, I clutched my D-Tector.

"What's he mean?" Agunimon asked. I walked in front of all them, my head facing the ground.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution! Grademon" I stood There with both of my swords in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I ran forward and knocked Beetlemon down with my swords.

"Hey what was that for?!" The beetle yelled, while Grumblemon laughed.

"Meet Grumblemon's newest ally!" The gnome continued laughing.

"Grr... Traitor!" Agunimon shouted, and ran forward. I sidestepped and drove the handle of my sword into his back. Grumblemon stood back and watched as I grabbed Kumamon's paw and flipped him into the air before launching a barrage of kicks to his back.

"Please, just hand over your spirits and your suffering will end." I told them, holding back tears.

"Never!" They shouted and Kumamon jumped forward and started to attack. I jumped above him and came straight down with my sword into the middle of his back. A ring of fractal code surrounded the small figure and I took the spirit of Kumamon and Tommy fell to the ground. I picked the boy up.

"Give him back!' Takuya shouted.

"Don't hurt him!" Zoe added. I put the boy far enough away from the battle so that he couldn't get hurt any more. My attention was soon redirected to the stone temple, and the digimon that flew out of it. It charged me, but I dodged.

"We go bye now!" Grumblemon yelled and dug into the ground, I flew off after him and followed the tunnel and reached the Warriors base of operations. I watched as the tunnel collapsed, leaving no way for the others to find this place. I took a look at the spirit in my hand and threw it to Grumblemon. Ranamon came out from behind a pillar and pointed her finger at me.

"Wy didn't ya finish that job. You could have taken all their spirits easy!" She accused.

"I think all the water has gotten to your brain, Ranamon. That creature that attacked Grumblemon and I was too powerful. But rest assured Grumblemon will go out there again, he has rocks for brains. So he'll want to go back after them once the creature is gone." I left the water nymph standing there with a confused face and walked to my chambers. _When I grabbed Tommy, did they really think that I had become so bad that I would hurt him? Will I become that kind of monster? No, I won't let that happen. Once they are safe, I'll personally take care of Cherubimon and these warriors on my own. _I looked at the monitor in my quarters, and watched as Takuya took the spirit of the creature, which was his beast spirit, and then he involuntarily spirit evolved into it. He attacked all of the others without mercy. There is no way that I would ever do something like that, but still, I wonder if they'll ever forgive me.


	8. A deadly duel

**Just a warning, This chapter is rated T for Violence.**

I watched the screen as it showed BurningGreymon beating the snot out of Gigasmon and taking back the spirit of ice and Grumblemon's beast spirit.

"All that work for nothing." I said and sat there deep in thought.

"The master wants you to go with the other warriors To seraphimon's castle."'it was Duskmon, I sighed and picked up my D-Tector from the bed. I followed Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Ranamon to the castle that was smack dab in the center of the forest kingdom. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. I watched as Grumblemon lifted his hammer and smashed through the doors, revealing an angel like digimon called Seraphimon, and a digimon that resembled a Wizardmon but had white clothes, I think it was called a sorcermon.

Grumblemon introduced the new legendary warriors. The others digivolved, excluding Zoe and Koichi. I faced Koji taking out my swords.

"You know, I actually kind of hoped that we would be friends for a long time, it's obvious that's not the case." Lobomon said, we faced off. Engaging in a deadly duel that was evenly matched. My advantage came when she was backed up in a corner and I had knocked her lobo kendos away.

"What are you doing, finish her!" Ranamon screamed from where she was. I had the sword tip at her throat, I pulled back.

"If there is one thing I will not do while I help Cherubimon, it is lose my honor. And attacking a defenseless lady with no way to escape Is not honorable." Koji laughed, not a friendly laugh, but a menacing laugh.

"Honor? What do you know about honor? You're sided with them, so talking about having honor is hypocritical." She spat, every word cutting my heart like daggers. She picked up her weapons and attacked, I tried to guard but didn't have enough power to send her back. I ended up on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling weaker than I ever had before. I reverted to normal

"Your power comes from emotions, so if your hurt emotionally and emotions like sadness and grief enter. Those emotions have no power, and all the others are pushed away. My guess is that all you feel right now is sadness. You should go back to. Your friends and earn their forgiveness." I looked up and saw Sorcermon standing there. I stood up, looking at Mercurymon. He was being attacked by Seraphimon.

"No! Don't attack!" I felt a hard kick to the ribs, it was Koji.

"Do you want us killed. Seraphimon will beat Mercurymon, giving us an advantage." She said, kicking me every other word. I felt an intense pain, one of my ribs was broken or fractured.

"No, that." I pointed to Mercurymon as he reflected the attack back at Seraphimon. Turning him into a digiegg.

"What have you done?" She gasped,

"Nothin-" I was interrupted by a kick to a very precarious location.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." I heard everyone say,

"This is your fault!" Koji picked me up and screamed in my face, I tried to stand up straight but crumpled over when she punched me in the gut. Koji was breathing heavily. I tried to sit up and covered my mouth. I started to cough. Everyone had stopped fighting and was watching the fight between me and Koji. As I finished coughing I noticed a strange taste on my tongue. I looked at my hand and saw a red liquid on it, blood.I was practically sprawled out on the ground Now, I had so little strength.

"Koji, please..." I muttered weakly, as I reached my hand out. She took her shoe and Started to grind it into my hand.

"People like you don't deserve mercy, people like you don't even deserve to live." I couldn't believe such cruel words had been said by the warrior of light. I got up on my knees when I felt something smash into my face, it was Koji's knee. I screamed in pain and felt that my eyes were swollen shut, I was temporarily blind. I then could feel someone pick me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I recognized Koichi's voice.

"I'm fine just-" My speech sounded like my nose was broken and then I started coughing violently and felt blood land on my hand.

"really, I'm oka-" I tried taking a step forward but screamed in agony. I had a few broken ribs for sure.

"We need to get out of here!" Sorcermon exclaimed, "And we must protect Seraphimon's egg at all cost. I was being pulled somewhere. I was then put into a seat of some kind. Maybe a trailmon. there was pulsing in my head that wouldn't go away,mand my ribs were killing me. The horrific memories of three years ago slowly crept into my mind. I then felt a jerk of some kind. I fell down on my back, trying to breath but couldn't.

"Help me get him up, he's drowning in his own blood." Koichi asked, trying to pull me up, the little bit he did do cleared me out a little, but completely.

"Just leave him be!" It was Koji, and she sounded to be hanging on to the outside of the trailmon. Suddenly another pair of hands was on my back and I was pushed up completely the hands were small, so it was probably Tommy. The blood cleared out of my throat as I coughed violently. Suddenly I felt a claw rest on my shoulder, I think it was Demidevimon's. I know he's one mon I can always count on.

"He's a human too!" Tommy shouted.

"He's not a human, he's a monster. A cold blooded, stone hearted monster!"

"He is not a monster!" Demidevimon argued.

"You're right he's worse. He's a..." Koji seemed to be searching for the right word.

"He's a what!" Koichi shouted at his twin sister, it was the first time I had ever heard them argue.

"A demon! He's a demon!" Koji shouted, any energy I had from emotions before this was completely gone.

"She has a point, Koichi." It was Zoe, the kindhearted individual. who, after getting to know me, became like a sister to me.

"Maybe we should just leave him be." I was JP, and I could here in his voice he was not just saying this because Zoe said it. I felt a few tears leak from my swollen eyes, stinging some lacerations on my face. How was I ever supposed to earn their forgiveness, I couldn't even speak up to defend myself right now. Why have I been the victim of so much pain in my life, maybe I should just let go of life. Then, one emotion was zapped back into my system, the will to survive. I'm not leaving without a fight. And that was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

**Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard with this, but I need to create tensions between the characters. Already I'm trying to imagine what kind of reviews I'm gonna get for this chapter.**


	9. The Beast of Emotions, Eaglemon!

**Since Jason is basically blind, I will be skipping the no whamon episode and skipping to the next one.**

* * *

Since the battle in Seraphimon's castle, I had been blind. Luckily Koichi and Tommy filled me in, JP got his beast spirit, Grumblemon was defeated for good, and Zoe got her spirit back. A whamon had saved us from a collapsing cavern and was taking us to an island. The throbbing in my head had started to go down, and I was no longer coughing up blood. Once we were on the island Koichi splashed some water on my face. I guess that cleared up whatever was blocking my vision.

"I look horrible." I sighed in relief at my reflection.

"You say that like its a good thing." Koichi said, in truth I thought I was going to look a lot worse. My face hadn't suffered as much damage as I had though. Just a few brusies and some lacerations from falling to the ground. I then looked up and saw Whamon diving back under the water.

"There he goes." Koji said.

"thanks for stating the obvious." Takuya teased.

"Don't be such boys!" Zoe giggled gleefully.

"I'm a girl!" Koji shouted at the blonde.

"My dear Zoe, what has gotten in to you?"Bokomon asked.

"You can't blame a girl for feeling good on such a beautiful day! Especially a girl who has her Spirit back!" she replied, still smiling.

"And let us not forget who has a Beast Spirit now!" JP added, also smiling.

"Let's hear it for JP: the Princely Beast of Thunder!" Zoe shouted.

"And Zoe: Princess of the Summer Breeze!" JP added.

"And Takuya: King of I'm Gonna Be Sick!" Takuya finished, causing me to slightly giggle, mainly cause I agreed with him. We then started to walk a ways down the beach when Everyone started to suggest going to the beach, excluding Koji and myself.

"Come on Jason, it'll be fun." Koichi said, patting me on the back.

"I don't do 'fun'." I replied coldly, "I'm sorry it-" I looked to see he had already started to walk away. Ahh! Why can't I do anything right?! Eventually Koji broke and agreed with the others. It was then that Neemon pointed out a shack nearby. It had a sign above the door that read "Toucan Paradise" then four bird digimon came out. Toucanmon, if I remembered correctly.

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise." The Toucanmon número uno said.

"Thank you, Mr. Toucanmon. We're honored that you're honored." Tommy said.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke." Koji added, sad but true.

"Oh, please. What's a few digi-shekels among friends? And it just so happens that today everything is on the house. By which I mean free, not served on the roof." The second one joked, making me roll my eyes.

"We know what it means." Bokomon told him.

"Sorry, so sorry! It was just a small joke. Very small." The third Toucanmon said panicky.

"It's OK." Tommy reassured.

"No, no, no. we are humiliated. There's absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you." The final Toucanmon offered,

"Oh, wow, really?" JP asked, my guess is he's thinking about food.

"Really, really, really. Double really." The four digimon answered. A few minutes later an entire feast was spread out before us.

"This is the best lumpy curry I've ever had." Zoe said.

"You're weird. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Koji asked, and frankly I agreed with her. After this I didn't pay attention and dove into the food like an animal. I was famished and this was the best meal I had ever been offered. Who wouldn't take it. It wasn't long before the table was devoid of all things edible.

"You ate a lot." Neemon told Bokomon.

"I'm eating for two now. My selfish days are over. If I must pig out, so be it." the white digimon replied and rubbed Seraphimon's egg, freaking me out.

"It was wonderful" Everyone complimented.

"Don't mention it. It was our pleasure." The Toucanmon replied. I got up and went to the restrooms. Demidevimon followed me in there.

"Do trust those birds?" I asked the bat.

"Not a chance, personally I think they're loons." I laughed at the cheesy pun and talked For a few more I went back outside I saw everyone with beach supplies, yep those digimon can't be trusted.

"Hey Jason guess what. We-" Koichi started before I interrupted.

"Let me guess, the toucanmon convinced you to stay and offered you free beach stuff." Koichi blinked a few times before replying,

"Yeah, that's exactly right." it was right about then that we heard an ear piercing shriek. JP and Takuya ran towards the source, the girls dressing room.

"No! Don't!" I yelled, too late.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" It was Zoe, and moments later the two boys came rushing, articles of clothing hung from their bodies.

"Idiots." I mumbled. Koji walked over, the girl hitting both of the boys on the head with her fists before saying,

"I don't even wanna know why you ran into a girls dressing room, but I'm going to go talk to Zoe. I'll tell you guys when it's safe to come in." She then mumbled something I couldn't hear. Soon the raven haired girl motioned us in, watching JP and Takuya like a hawkmon.

"I'm so sorry." Zoe told the two boys, a blush spread acrossed her face.

"What for?" Takuya questioned, earning him another whack on the head from Koji.

"You hit hard, girl!" he shouted, the girl the smirked and clenched her fists, which promptly made the warrior of flame back down in fear.

"So what happened? Why did you scream before?" Koichi asked, causing the girl to blush a little more for a second.

"Because someone's a peeping Tom!" She shouted, causing all of us to gasp.

"You're kidding!" Takuya replied.

"Let me at the creep. How dare he!" JP shouted, trying to look heroic.

"Hmm." All of us said as we glared at the warrior of thunder.

"Hey what you looking at me for?" He asked, Looking at all of us frantically. Takuya and him got in a little squabble before being interrupted by Tommy.

"It couldn't have been JP, he was with us the whole time." That proves quite a bit.

"We all have the same alabi... Except for Jason." Koji stated, everyone transferring their glares over to me.

"It wasn't me!" I protested, waving my hands in front of me.

"Zoe,me here did you say you thought you heard someone walking?" Koji asked, the blonde pointing at the back entrance. We all walked over there and saw shoe prints on the ground, I walked out on the sand, but as I did Koji pointed to the ground.

"Aha!" I looked down and saw what she saw, my shoe prints were exactly the same as the ones from the peeping Tom.

"Sicko!" Zoe shouted and slapped me hard.

"It wasn't him, he never came near here." Demidevimon argued, hovering in front of me.

"Like we can trust you. You used to be one of the worst digimon ever, how do we know you still don't?" Takuya responded, Demidevimon tried to argue back but I stopped him.

"Stop, you won't change their minds with words. They need proof, none of which we have." I told the bat.

"We should go ahead and go, let's go say thanks to Toucanmon. Everyone walked inside the shack, but it was completely empty.

"Where they all go?" Tommy asked.

"This is suspicious." Takuya added. Suddenly both Koichi and Koji ran out of the shack, did they do some kind of twin telepathy? We followed them, and to our chagrin, we realized that the Toucanmon had taken everyone except mine and Zoe's D-Tectors. We all agreed to quickly get back on the trail of them, before Takuya picked up a note. Koji grabbed sit from him and narrowed her eyes before reading,

"Hey Jason, thanks for your help in stealing those kids D-Tectors, we'll be sure to pay you back after our date with Ranamon." Once again, everyone glared at me.

"Why I oughta!" JP shouted. everyone followed after him, shouting insults, except for Tommy and Koichi.

"Guys stop! Jason would never do something like that." Tommy said, I smiled at the little boy.

"The proof is right here that he did do it. And remover how he stole your spirit?!" Takuya asked.

"He had a reason, even though we don't know it. He had a reason." Everyone just kept glaring at me. I looked over at Koichi, hoping he would come to my aid.

"The evidence speaks for itself." He said, standing next to his sister who gave a triumphant smile. As everyone, excluding tommy, left to chase after the Toucanmon, I felt most of my strength once again leave me. I then told Tommy to go without me. Soon I got my energy before and rushed down the beach, finding them easy as soon as I saw the ugly squid. It's shout was so loud I could hear from where I was.

"Calmaramon!" I recognized that voice as ranamon. She must have gotten her beast spirit.

"Oh no!" I gasped and ran faster, pain shooting through my ribs which were still in a massive amount of pain. When I got there I saw Kazemon on the ground and Calmaramon about to finish he off.

"I need to protect them." I said to myself running faster and stood in front of Kazemon, and took the attack heading for her. It threw me a ways off.

"So the little boy wants to fight, I'll give you a fight." She slammed a tentacle down on me and looked at the others.

"Aren't you going to help him, oh wait that's right you don't have your spirits." She taunted,

"Even if we could stop you we wouldn't, he's lower than low. He would deserve your worst punishment," Koji replied coldly. Earning nods from almost everyone. Calmaramon then pulled me up to her ugly face With a tentacle.

"Why don't you just come back to our side, they don't want you anymore." She pointed with one of her tentacles At my friends.

"But I still consider them my friends, and I'll keep trying to earn their forgivness. You also might want to consider some breathmints." The squid growled and threw me to the ground.

"You don't even have the strength to stand up, how are you going to fight. You're not like your brother, you can't make miracles happen."

"You're wrong." I said standing up, "I have a few emotions that will give me the upper hand. Courage." An orange bolt of light flying from my body straight up into the air.

"Friendship." A blue beam of light flying from my body to the north.

"Love." A red beam of light shot towards the south.

"Sincerity." A green beam flying to the west.

"Knowledge." A purple beam soared to the east.

"Reliability." A gray beam headed towards the northwest.

"Hope." A yellow beam flew towards the southwest.

"Light." A pink beam flew towards the northeast.

"And Kindness." A light purple beam flew off towards the southeast.

"These will give me the strength I need to win." Suddenly all the lights started to converge into a single beam traveling skyward from my body. I could feel all my injuries being healed as the beams connected and bathed me in a golden glow.

"It's time to show you that power." I said holding up my D-Tector.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" I could feel the surge of power flow through me as I transformed into a huge eagle covered with golden metal plates.

"Eaglemon!" I sped towards Calmaramon with the speed of a jet.

"Uh oh!" She said.

"KAISER PHEONIX!" I shouted ramming into her. Sending her soaring into the air far away. I then de digivolved and helped Zoe up. She smiled at me, I Guess I had started to earn her forgiveness. Even if it was just her, it was a start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere far away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four huge digimon are talking in an underground cavern. A dragon, a tiger. a two headed turtle, and a pheonix.

"Why can't we tell him, Azulongmon?" The tiger asked.

"You know as well as I do, Baihumon, that he is under Cherubimon's power not ours." The dragon,Azulongmon, answered.

"I just wish we could tell him, only little Tommy fully supports him. Although Zoe is stating to come around too." The two headed turtle stated.

"Ebonwumon, I have your same desires, but he will have to learn it on his own. Along with that girl."Azulongmon replied,

"They will soon meet up, I can feel it." Baihumon said.

"We should have never brought humans to the digital world! Look where it's got us!" The pheonix shouted.

"Zhuqiaomon, you know that we need them. If we were to do all the work we would be too weak to do our duties." Azulongmon told him and the bird digimon grumbled. As all the digimon each went into a portal except for Ebonwumon.

"He'll figure it, he just needs to meet up with that girl." the turtle said before dozing off.


	10. Calmaramon Strikes Back!

As soon as I had sent Calmaramon blasting off to who knows where, we immediately started looking for the Toucanmon. Unfortunately we weren't having any luck with the search.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I turned around to see JP with a crab pinching his posterior. Tommy and I ran after him, trying to help him get it off. Eventually everyone gave up and we sat down on the front porch of the beach house. JP sighing sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it, we'll find your D-Tector soon." Zoe tried to cheer him up.

"Huh what were you saying, Z?" He asked, looking up.

"JP,weren't you thinking about your D-Tector." He stuttered for a little bit before replying,

"I was wondering if you were going I be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Like Calmaramon." The boy said nervously.

"Calmaramon? Where?" Takuya shouted, having jumped up from his seated position, before JP continued,

"I was wondering if you would be scary like that. You know when you got your beast spirit." The other boys looked up, deep in though before disturbed looks came over their faces. I then put my hand on my chin.

"Stop that!" Zoe shouted to the other boys before I put my hand up.

"If I may?" I started, stepping in front of blonde, "From what I've noticed about beast spirits, is that they reflect what's inside the heart. Takuya, your beast spirit is Burninggreymon. What he tells me about the inside of your heart is that if anyone comes between you and your friends that you would have enough courage to protect them, that not even a dragon could match. Koji, your beast spirit is KendoGarurumon. Your beast spirit represents that your bonds with your friends are like that of members of a wolf pack. If one goes down you help them. JP, while I have not seen your beast spirit, I know that MetalKabuterimon represents that while you may seem goofy to get over that you don't have many friends, but MetalKabuterimon proves that you indeed had many friends because MetalKabuterimon represents your heart, and your heart grows bigger with each friend you make even if you don't think that bond is there. Grumblemon's beast spirit was Gigasmon, Grumblemon was the smallest of the legendary warriors besides Kumamon. And that size differential made him feel weak, and while he did not realize it, his heart made him stronger and bigger than he thought, even if he was fighting for the wrong side. Gigasmon showed that size and strength physically. Ranamon may have been beautiful on the outside, but on the inside her heart was cold, dark, and ugly. Calmaramon showed her true beauty, that she had none. Now while we don't know what's in Zoe's heart, it is nothing like Calmaramon." I finished the lengthy explanation and looked over to see that my audience, excluding Zoe and Bokomon, had fallen asleep. Bokomon was frantically writing down things in his book while Zoe smiled.

"Jason, you're the best!' She exclaimed and came over to me before I put my arms out.

"No hugs! Please!" I said, earning a giggle from the warrior of wind, "Also, Z, I'm really sorry for the whole betraying you and the others thing."

"No problem, you've shown that you're not like that anymore. I forgive you." YES! 1 down several more to go.

"Thanks, and while Koji's sleeping can I tell you something?" She nodded and I leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Causing a small squeak of excitement to move past her lips.

"You can't tell her!" I informed. Soon the rest of the gang woke up from the nap. Takuya scratched his head before pointing up and shouting, "Look, it's the Toucanmon!"

"Don't let 'em get away!" I shouted, and Takuya and Zoe ran toward the water.

"You guys wait here and keep a close eye on Jason." I winced at Takuya's words and felt the glares of the JP, Koji, and Koichi on me. Our attention was soon diverted by a splash, Takuya had apparently tripped over something. I looked and saw that a seal like digimon had grabbed the warrior of flame's ankle.

"Gomamon?" I asked, but then realized it wasn't Joe's. Multiple ones then poked their heads out of the water, Zoe grabbed one and tortured- I mean hugged it. The two walked back up to the rest of, several of the Gomamon following.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous." The Gomamon that had tripped Takuya told us.

"Um, what do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Takuya asked, does it really matter? Dangerous is dangerous.

"Just look. All that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools."

"Whirlpools?" Takuya asked.

"Don't worry, we're safe here, but if you get too close, it'll suck you in and never let you out. And even if you could get passed them, you'll get slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on."

"We know all about it because we used to live there." Another Gomamon added.

"So is there some kind of…secret way to get there or something?" Takuya asked and I face palmed, if there we're, don't you think the Gomamon wouldn't be here?

"No, I wish there were." The first Gomamon replied.

"You can't get home?" Zoe asked.

"That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful here. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food, there was a big earthquake! That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island, and we weren't able to get home since!"

"I'd be willing to bet that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the Digital World began. Oh, it seems that there's no one that Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt." Bokomon exclaimed. Koji was the next to speak,

"So you're saying there's no way to get across?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Maybe we'll be able to find some kind of flying digimon who will take us over to the island!" JP said.

"Hey, good idea." Takuya said.

"Well, of course, that should totally work!" The Gomamon that did most of talking grinned.

"Thanks for your help, you guys! You really saved our necks!" Takuya said.

"I could carry you across as Eaglemon." I suggested.

"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you? You would take off and pretend to be taking us to the island, but then you would take us to Cherubimon like the backstabbing traitor you are!" Koji shot back with malice, causing me to cringe. Koji was going to be the hardest to earn forgiveness from. It was then that Zoe convinced everyone to build a raft to sail over to the island. JP started working on the plans, Zoe supervised, and everyone else dragged logs closer to the water.

"Hey Takuya, do you need any help with anything?" I asked.

"No!" I heard him shout and then mumble to himself,"we actually want to live." He probably didn't mean for me to hear that last part, but I did. After hours of hard work for them, they got the raft done.

"That was hard." Neemon commented.

"You didn't do anything." JP reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Here we go!" Takuya called as we set sea. We were moving fast and were nearing the island with speed.

"Can we not rock the boat so much?" Tommy whined from a barrel they had place. On the boat,

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plans." JP muttered. I stood up and looked out over the sea and held out my arms, ignoring the stares of everyone else,

"I'm king of the world!"

"This is great." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Takuya said.

"But what about my plans?" JP groaned.

"JP!" Everyone else yelled and at the same time I was pushed overboard. I gained my composure and looked at the raft to see a smug faced Koji. I climbed back on and looked at the front of the raft. My mouth then went agape as I looked at the huge swirling portals of death that were in our path.

"So much for fun." Zoe murmured.

"The Gomamon sure weren't kidding, huh?" Koji asked.

"Yeah. They said it was bad, not horrible!" JP shouted.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this." Bokomon stated.

"Well, maybe we can find it and fix it." Takuya suggested. Right after this, a huge wall of water roe up in front of us.

"TIDAL WAVE!" The others screamed and gripped onto the raft, I was thrown underwater by the wave and once I couldn't fell the force of the impact, I swam back toward the surface. I took a deep breath, and saw a familiar legendary warrior. Ranamon.

"Hi there, kiddie pies." She said.

"Oh, man." JP said.

"Now what do we do?" Takuya asked.

"Well, if y'all have any last wishes, now would be the perfect time to make 'em, don't cha think?" Ranamon said. Ooh I got one, stop being evil!

"Don't do it Zoe. Don't you remember? You were no match for her last time." JP said, do they not even remember me?

"For pete's sake, am I the only one here with even a pinch of optimism?" Zoe asked.

"I'm with you!" I said and stood up next to Zoe, who smiled.

"But Zoe…" Takuya started.

"Don't 'but Zoe' me. Just figure out how to stop the whirlpools while I hold her off." Zoe interuppted.

"Hope this works." I placed my hand on my D-Tector and brought it up.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

"Eaglemon!"

"Lets kick some butt." I said and let out a shriek that reverberated across the ocean.

"My, you're both gluttons for punishment, aren't cha?" Ranamon teased.

"Let's start this fight!" Kazemon said. Kazemon proceeded to attack her, while I circled around behind. I attacked, but the mermaid dodged and I accidentally hit Kazemon. Then Ranamon attacked us both and we plummeted into the water. I could feel the nerdy sapping from me so I de digivolved back to normal and started treading water. There was no sign of Kazemon or Zoe anywhere. She couldn't have fallen in a whirlpool? I looked at the raft and saw JP being restrained be the others,

"ZOE, COME BACK!" JP shouted.

"No!" Koji said pulling him away.

"ZOE!" Takuya yelled.

"It can't be." Bokomon said sadly.

"What a bother." Ranamon said as if she were bored, "And here I thought I'd get a chance to show off my Beast Spirit. It's really not fair. Hey, maybe I can test out my Beast Spirit on y'all." She said.

"This is your fault." Koji said, poking me in the chest. Ranamon looked at us quizzically before getting a grin.

"Aw look, everyone's abandoned you once again. I guess it's you're destiny to be alone." I gritted my teeth at Ranamon's words, she continued, "Unless you were to join us again."

"I would rather die!" Ranamon sighed.

"Well, alright." She was about to attack when Tommy shouted,

"Takuya, look! The whirlpool's going away." It was true, the water was as calm as it was on the othe reside.

"It's what? Now how in the world did that happen?" Ranamon asked. Suddenly something shot out of the water and almost hit Ranamon.

"What is goin' on?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my! Could it be?" Bokomon said.

"It could!" Takuya exclaimed. I smiled.

"It's Zoe!" JP shouted, Ranamon looking like Zoe was a cockroach that kept coming back from the dead..

"Yes, I'm back and I brought…a little friend." Zoe said.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" My smile widened even further at this.

"Zephyrmon!" Zephyrmon resembled Kazemon except that her eyes were uncovered and her lower face was covered. Her wings were more eagle like than fairy like. Some of her hair was shaped like two wings and in place of hands in feet she had metallic claws. All in all, she was the most human of all the beast spirits I had seen so far.

"Who is that?" Takuya askedm awestruck

"That is Zephyrmon. Behold the Legendary Warrior of Wind." Bokomon said.

"Oh my! WHY?! You're pretty! Your Beast Spirit made you pretty!" Ranamon complained, and I wondered if she had realized in her heart that she was not as pretty as Zoe, the mermaid continued,

"Well, of course it's not like you're prettier than me. I mean, that's not even possible. But just because you are prettier than me, doesn't mean anything, you got it! Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so." She taunted wagging her finger at her.

"You know something; for a Legendary Warrior of Water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said replied, not even fazed by the warrior of water's verbal attack.

"That does it! You're goin' down sugar. Now, how should I defeat you?" Ranamon said to herself, and then used an attack that surrounded Zoe in a dark mist,

"You're in for it now, girlie. That haze'll melt anything. Have your feathers started mottling yet?" When the haze cleared, Zoe was still in one piece and Ranamon was fuming,

"Wait a minute! How come you're not mottling?" My bet was that she created some kind of vacuum seal around herself.

"I think it's time you learned a little respect." Zephyrmon said, and knocked Ranamon down in the water with one attack.

"All right!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I'll say." Koji said.

"She's controlling her Spirit." Takuya added.

"She's amazing, isn't she JP?" Tommy questioned.

"Uh, JP?" the boy said once again.

"Boy howdy!" JP shouted, oh no! If he becomes like my brother and obsesses over Zoe, I'm gonna kill him. When Ranamon came up above water, she slide evolved to Calmaramon, once again scarring us with images that no human should endure.

"Let the party begin." She cackled.

"Zoe, get away!" JP yelled.

"You won't be so pretty when I get through with you, sweetie." Calmaramon taunted, and spit out some acidic ink from her mouth, Zephyrmon dodged and the ink hit a nearby rock, melting the part that got hit.

"That's what'll happen to your friends." Calmaramon laughed, and attacked us with her Acid Ink,

"Ready boys." Right then Koji shouted out, "I'm a girl!" Zoe came over and protected us from the ink of death with her claws, a tiny blotch continued flying and hit a wing, melting those feathers.

"Aw, what's the matter little girl? Did I burn you all up?" Calmaramon continued taunting and then grabbed Zephyrmon with a tentacle.

"I'm just too good."

"It's awful. We can't do anything." Tommy whimpered, I gripped my D-Tector, if there was time to show my true colors now was it.

"Stop it! Let her go you scum queen!" Koji yelled.

"You ugly fish head!" JP added.

"WHAT?! What did you say?!" Calmaramon casket, enraged as she heard the insults.

"You heard him." Koji said and then whispered to everyone else,

"If we call her names and distract her, maybe Zephyrmon can escape."

"OK. Hey, you slimy, dateless wonder!" Takuya shouted, as everyone started spitting insults I dove underwater and spirit evolved. I then jumped up and slashed the tentacle holding Zephyrmon.

"Thanks." She said and I grinned at her, unnoticed due to my armor. She attacked Zephyrmon and I followed in quick succession.

"I'm in the mood for some calamarimon." I joked.

"That's for picking on my friends." Zephyrmon said.

"And go tell your friends there'll be more of that if they mess with us." Takuya added.

"Now you're gonna get it!" She growled, and I didn't think it was possible but Ashe actually got uglier,

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone on the raft yelled.

"That's the scariest thing yet!" Tommy said.

"BE QUIET! You brats are in for a heapin' helping of pain!" Calmaramon and she started her Titanic Tempest attack, but it failed and she went soaring off into the sky.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Zephyrmon said.

"Ditto." I replied,

"What was that?" JP asked.

"I guess someone can't control her Beast Spirit yet. Now let's get everybody back to that island." Zephyrmon said.

I de digivolved and Zephyrmon caught me, putting me down on the raft.

"They're sure happy." Neemon said, referring to the Gomamon as we landed on the island.

"And it's all thanks to you, Zoe. If you didn't have the courage to stand up to Ranamon none of this would be possible." Bokomon congratulated.

"Thanks." The girl replied.

"My pleasure."

"Hey, Zoe, how were you able to control your Beast Spirit so fast?" Takuya asked.

"Well. Just luck I guess." Zoe answered.

"Not 'cause you're a girl?" Tommy teased.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, "But I won't tell. A girl has to have…secrets." Oy vey, woman!

"You feel as sick as I do right now?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"No, I'm sicker." Tommy replied, as JP looked with stars in his eye.

"Guys…" Zoe said. The Gomamon came over and looked at Takuya.

"We just wanted to thank you all. If it weren't for you, we would never have seen our friends again." The Leader Gomamon said.

"You should be thanking Zoe." Takuya replied,

"Yeah, she's the one who did everything." Koji said, and then the two of them were thrown down by Zoe And pulled into what looked like the hug.

"You guys helped me more than you know." She told the two.

"Cut it out." The other girl said, and after JP and aTommy complaining about the lack of hugs, she went over and did the same to the two, and then to Koichi, and finally came over to me.

"No hugs. They're too cheery." I told her as I backed away and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Did you guys see the Toucamon?" Koji questioned the seal like digimon..

"They're gone." The Gomamon leader said. Causing Koichi and the others to groan, "They all left for the Autumn leaf Fair." Gomamon1 said.

"The what?" Takuya asked.

"It's a trader's market on the continent north of here." Bokomon answered, his head buried in the book.

"Then let's go?" Takuya said.

"But how?" Zoe questioned.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" JP asked. Then Zoe came up behind me and whispered,

"Sure you don't want a hug?" I gave her the same answer as before. I walked away from the group but still within earshot. I heard Zoe mutter to herself,

"I what's wrong with him." Her D-Tector then answered her,

"He has been hurt beyond belief, and this trip to the digital world hasn't made it any better." The voice, which Tommy had told me earlier belonged to Ophanimon. One of the three great angels. I wish she wouldn't talk about me, I would rather people not get involved in my personal affairs. I stood away as the others then made plans, I sat down and with a stick began to doodle mindlessly. When I finished I looked at what I drew and surprised myself. It was me with Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, the older digidestined, the gang here, and 8 strange kids that I couldn't recognize. Except for one who looked somewhat familiar. Why had I drawn this, was it something that would happen in the future? My touts were interrupted by Zoe informing me off the plan to reach the Autumn leaf fair.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed and I had re locate the files, make sure everything was still in it, fill in several missing parts, and rework some of the plot. Also, I managed to work in two movie references in this chapter, if you can guess them you get a virtual candy bar from JP's private stash.**


	11. The land of ice and an unusual ability

We had stocked up on some supplies at Gomamon Island before getting back on the raft and and headed toward the Autumn Leaf Fair. Luckily the wind was in our favor and we were speeding like a go cart. After the little bout with Calmaramon a few hours ago, JP had finally started to come through and now I was halfway done with earning my friends' forgiveness. Tommy and I heard a weird noise from behind us and looked over our shoulders, Neemon was asleep and freezing cold water was hitting the rabbit.

"How can anyone sleep at a time like this?' The little boy asked, before I yawned.

"I don't know, maybe he's got the right idea." I started to fall asleep before a gallon of water entered my mouth. I woke up instantly and stood up.

"Is there anyway we can go faster?" Koichi asked, shivering. I smirked as an idea formed in my head.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" my shout caused everyone to look at me as I transformed into Eaglemon. I drew my wings back and then just as quickly flapped them forward, sending the raft rocketing toward a hunk of solid land. I flew alongside of it. And right before they were about to crash, and after I finished listening to their shouts of panic, I picked it up and dropped it on an incline leading to a grasy patch in the middle of this frozen tundra. When everyone recovered from running through a snow man they got up and saw a village warmed by a giant heater in the middle.

"Wow..." I looked and saw many digimon that I had seen before. Demidevimon almost attacked a vampire looking digimon so I had to hold the bat down.

"It's the fair thingie!" Takuya exclaimed.

"I despise crowds." Bokomon muttered, there's one thing that I'll agree with.

"Even if those Toucanmon are here, it'll be like finding the tiniest needle in a million haystacks." Zoe commented,.

"We should split up and get looking." Takuya suggested, we each ran in a separate direction and asked around if anyone had seen the theives. Demidevimon took to the skys and looked from above. I was running toward a shop to ask the owner if the Toucanmon had been in there when I suddenly got woozy and clutched my head. I opened my eyes and saw something, it was Petaldramon attacking a shop, I could see D-Tectors on the ground near a robot like digimon. I also saw digimon that looked like a Minotaur in battle with the evil legendary warrior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demidevimon was flying around the fair when he saw Jason. He noticed that Jason looked strange. He flew down and gasped when he saw that the boy's eyes were glowing stark white. Then in the next second the glow was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blinked and the image disappeared, and was replaced with the concerned face of Demidevimon.

"Hey you okay?" The bat asked. I nodded and continued walking. Not finding any information about the Toucanmon, I walked past a sign while briefly reading it, I stepped back to re read it. It was an eating contest for trailmon tickets. I looked down at my belly and grinned. I went and signed up for it and a bunch of food was put in front of me. I then looked over and saw Zoe.

"Looks like only one of us going to win." I pointed out.

"May the best eater win." She said.

"I plan to." I sat there and waited until shalmost finishe 3/4 of the food and then spirit evolved into Eaglemon. I lifted up the tabled and ng led so all the food fell into my open beak. I de digivolved and let out a loud belch.

"Hey that's cheating!" Zoe argued, while continuing to stuff her face.

"The rules didn't say anything about spirit evolving into a giant bird, so no, I didn't cheat." I left the area and continued looking, I then found a bunny looking digimon called Terriermon.

"Have you see four birds, colorful, annoying, and about yay big." I asked, crouching down so the bunny wouldn't break his neck to look at me.

"Yes, they went into that shop and left about half an hour ago." He pointed to a building in the middle of the alley. I thanked him and went in. It looked like an antique shop, sort of. Behind a counter was a cyborg digimon called Datamon. He had torn apart Takuya's and Tommy's D-Tectors and looked like he was putting something into the latter's. I coughed and the digimon looked at me.

"I would like to buy those D-Tectors." The machine walked up to me and asked,

'You got any money, kid?' I felt my pocket to reach for me wallet when I realized I didn't have any. Rats! I must oh age left it back at the evil legendary warriors' base.

"I'm sorry, It seems that I have misplaced my money. I'll be leaving now." I walked out of the door, but not before hearing him mentioning Tommy. Hmmm... My mental wheels started to turn when I heard someone say to me,

"You need to find Tommy." I looked around and only saw Digimon. That was strange. But it wouldn't be a bad idea to find Tommy if he was the last one to see Datamon. O walked towards one end of the fair and then saw something on the ice beyond. I ran out and saw Tommy facing two of the Toucanmon, who had fallen through the ice into the freezing water beneath. Tommy was starting to run back with something in his arms when he stopped, put the item down, and rescued the Toucanmon. They grabbed the device and started to run off. But I grabbed them and held them up. They gulped.

"You know, I want to pound both of you into the ground with every fiber of my being, but I won't because you will be useful. I want you to tell me why you set me up to get blamed for helping steal the D-Tectors and peeking on Zoe." They whimpered in fear and ,after another death threat, replied, "Ranamon made us do it! We just wanted her to like us, we're sorry!" Even I couldn't stay made at them, they were fooled by Ranamon'sn outer appearance and did what she wanted them to do.

"Don't let them escape!" I looked and saw Tommy running toward me, the two birds used this chance to slip away. He stopped and looked down, his orange hat covering his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to trade what those Toucanmon had to get our D-Tectors back. But now they're gone."

"Why don't you head back, I'll see if I can catch them." The boy nodded and headed back to town, my expression hardened as I ran in the direction the two birds went. After running for about five minutes I can across the two laying on the ground.

"This is strange" I said.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted and I felt something hit my back. I looked back and saw Arbormon, warrior of wood.

"Well if it isn't the double backstabber." I didn't say anything, "Ehh, why don't you look surprised?

"Oh I'm sorry, if I had known you were coming I would have been ready for all the ugly!" That really got the warrior steaming, and it was bad for me. He knocked me out and when I came to, he was gone. I followed his foor prints back into town and sw him as Petaldramkn fighting. As I got closer I saw what he was fighting, a Minotaur like digimon. Just like the image I had earlier. I also sw Datamon throwing Koji and Takuya's their D-Tectors. Before they even had chance to catch them, Petaldramkn attacked.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" I shouted, and charged forward slicing the vine that was about to crush the two. I stood in a heroic pose before shouting, "Grademon!" Takuya and Koji then spirit evolved and then with the help of the other digimon, which I learned was Tommy's beast spirit, Koriikkakumon. We sent Petaldramon packing and regrouped white the others. Ophanimon told us that we need to head to the rose morning star. As everyone wondered how we would get there, I pulled out the tickets I won for the eating contest. Takuya and Koichi smiled, which I guess meant I had earned their forgiveness. That only left Koji, and she was going to be a tough nut to crack.

"She'll come around." That same mysterious voice that I had heard twice today said. Which left me wondering about it and my clairvoyant like vision. It gave me much to think about on the trailmon.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've had it bust the past couple of weeks. With school ending(Everyone applauds and cheers), and a bunch of other stuff that has kept me unable to update. Also I will not be updating this for a while, I want to get some chapters for my other stories released and work on a story on my Fictionpress account.**


	12. Trailmon racing, and a 12th warrior

I couldn't believe how long the train ride was taking, but I guess the rose morning star was really far away. Oh well, it's a good thing there was a lot on my mind, it gave me a ton of stuff to think about. And I had figured out who the strange voices at the Autumn Leaf Fair belonged to. They were my spirits, Grademon, Anubismon, and Eaglemon. It was really cool to have people, er, digimon, that I could voice my thoughts to and not worry about being eavesdropped upon. I had thought about telling one of the others but I couldn't. The only one I had told was DemiDevimon. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tommy, who was sitting right next to me. He, along with Zoe, JP, and Koichi, were keeping me company. On the other side of the car was Takuya and Koji, who still hadn't forgiven me yet. I told Tommy I was fine and the boy then started to talk to his D-Tector.

"Koriikkakumon. My very own beast spirit, together there's nothing we can't do."

"A good little baby. Yes you are." Bokomon, who had been walking around the car for about half an hour, murmured to the egg.

"Zephyrmon. You're becoming more a part of me every day, and I couldn't be happier." Zoe followed Tommy's idea and talked to her D-Tector.

"Kendogarurumon. What awaits us at the Rose Morning Star?" Koji asked her spirit through the d-Tector. Bokomon continued fawning over the egg and I looked over at Koichi. Who didn't have a spirit. I felt bad for the boy, knowing that your spirits were that of darkness, even if he didn't have them. And then JP went and ruined the mood, "Have you gone nuts? What're you talking to your D-Tectors for?"

"Don't knock it until you try it." Bokomon replied.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some fresh air." I said. I walked towards the back of the car, purposely walking next to where Koji was sitting, and opened the door.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave." I heard Koji say as I eavesdropped on them.

"You should stop being so hard on him, he's sorry for helping Cherubimon. Remember how he saved me when we first fought Calmaramon?" Zoe scolded.

"He's just pretending to gain our trust so he can get information back to Cherubimon." Takuya defended koji.

"You guys shouldn't be such meanies." Tommy said.

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with the kid." JP added, I smiled at the kind words.

"Also, haven't you noticed that Jason's has been getting weaker. It must have something to do with what sorcermon said-" I stopped listening here, and climbed up on top of the car. The transparent spirit of Grademon appeared beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Is it about your friends?"

"No, I'm worried. Worried that even with our beast spirits that we won't be able to defeat Cherubimon. My brother and his friends fought a Cherubimon once, they barely survived. And they had two digimon that were even more powerful than ours."

"There is something else that troubles you."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'll be able to fight Cherubimon."

"Why?"

"You know why. He used to be my partner, and I still think that there's a chance I can get rid of the evil surrounding him."

"Some darkness is too thick to light, but you must do whatever you feel is right."(A.N. This doesn't rhyme on purpose. It's just a freak coincidence.)

"Thanks for being here for me Grademon, and you too Eaglemon, Anubismon." The train whistle sounded and I looked up, we were approaching a town that was in the middle of some kind of festival. There were flags, balloons, and all kinds of party stuff. The trailmon we were on began to slow down at a station that I guessed was in the center of the town. I jumped off of the train digimon right as the others who were inside disembarked.

"Hey where are we?" Takuya questioned.

"That's a good question." JP mentioned.

"Yeah." Tommy added.

"I thought this was the Rose Morning Star Express?" Zoe asked. The trailmon then blew his whistle really loud, prompting us to cover our ears. Once the whistling stopped we uncovered our ears and made sure our eardrums were okay.

"Not today. It's the trailmon race and I'm going to win." He sped off and left us there at the station. Takuya tried to ask about the race but the trailmon was already long gone, well might as well explore. I walked off, hands in my pocket until I came to an area with 7 trailmon waiting at what appeared to be the starting line for a race. each trailmon had a digimon on the top of it, except for one. The one that had dumped us off at the station. The rest of the gang came up behind me. After being told that the grand prize was food, Zoe rushed down to vouleenteer to be the trailmon's partner. Then two dog like digimon jumped in front of her. One was a dark version of Weregarurumon, ShadowWeregarurumon. The second was a small dog that resembled a normal dog, except 100 times uglier and walked on two feet, Dogmon. Zoe and the werewolf digimon got into an argument, from how it looked from our position. Then all of the other trailmons' partners fled. All of us, excluding Koichi, Bokomon, and Neemon, jumped down to offer to be partners. Zoe went to a pink mole like trailmon. JP approached a green one. Takuya chose a red one that I remembered was the one that had brought us to the digital world. Except for the twins, they were on different trailmon then. Tommy found one with a German accent, was a light blue, and resembled an angler fish. Koji went to another red trailmon, who always spoke with a sarcastic tone. Like rider, like trailmon. And I approached a gold trailmon on the far right.

"Ready to win!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. He said yes and I climbed on. When the race started buffalo took the lead, and one by one everyone else had to spirit evolve to stay in the race or to save their lives. The racing was hard, and ShadowWeregarurumon didn't exactly play fair, he knocked everyone out of the race until it was just me, him, and Takuya. The latter was in the lead, the miserable mutts in second, and myself close behind. Dogmon started to panic and threw a bomb my way. I had to think fast. I looked at Demidevimon, who had chosen to ride with me, and smirked.

"Execute, Bio Spirit evolution! Anubismon." I shouted the name of an attack and a pyramid surrounded the bomb, causing it to explode harmlessly inside of it. Dogmon panicked even more and threw a whole handful of bombs at the mountainside, right as I de digivolved. Huge boulders were coming down straight at us.

"Well I guess this is it!" The trailmon shouted.

"It was nice knowing ya!" Demidevimon yelled back.

"Goodbye, cruel digital world!" I finished dramatically. And then we were saved, something blasted apart the boulders sending the tiny fragments bouncing harmlessly away. We looked at our rescuers and Demidevimon and the trailmon passed out. It was a giant bear with a three barrel gun as it's right hand, and the other was a normal bear paw. Giant claws and all.

"G-G-GIANT BEAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, before falling unconscious.

* * *

When I came too, a few minutes later, I was back at the starting line with the others who had fallen in the race. And once again I almost passed out the sight of the giant bear, but was splashed by water. I tried to ignore the bear as I watched the last leg of the race. Both the Mutt Brigade and Takuya had entered the tunnel. But when Buffalo came out first, and I didn't see Takuya I got worried. I sent Eaglemon to the tunnel so I could see what was going on. Takuya was trying to digivolve to BurningGreymon, but didn't have enough energy. I had to do something, and then asked my spirits to help me with something. I channeled all of our energy to try and send to the warrior of flame. The other children and digimon stared in awe as an orange glow surrounded my body, and a orange beam of pure energy went towards the tunnel and straight for Takuya.

"That should do it." I said, before falling on a knee, weak from my desperate attempt to save Takuya. It worked, he came charging out of the cave as BurningGreymon, holding his trailmon by his talons. The two knocked out Buffalo and raced across the finish line. After a quick celebration we learned that we had gained a trip for 10 to Hamburgermon Village.

"Sounds delicious." I commented, before turning to the giant bear, "Now, who are you?" A white glow surrounded it, I recognized it as the glow that surrounded one of us when we de digivolved. It couldn't be. But it was. In the giant bears place were two figures, the first a small grey bear with a blue cap on its head. The second, a girl, Proabably around 12 or 13 years old. She looked at us, and held a device in other hand out. A D-Tector.

"My name is Loryn, and I am the 12th Legendary Warrior." I passed out, again.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Loryn is another OC who is kind of last minute thrown in, but she's not my OC. A author by the name of Drawknight asked me to try to work this OC into my story. And after getting sent some information thought that she would be great as a character to add in. Of course, I won't tell you much more about her except that she and Jason have something in common that will not be revealed until much later in the story. Thanks for reading, and i would like thank all those who have review and read my story. Keep on doing both, because the story is just starting to get good, and in a chapter not too far away, I have a shocking revelation for Jason. Something that not even could have foreseen coming. Stay tuned for the next installment of the GOLDEN WARRIOR!**


	13. Burgermon's Affliction

After grabbing the tickets to Hamburger Village. We all jumped on a trailmon and introduced ourselves to the newest warrior. Although, Loryn and Koji didn't exactly get off on the right foot. I had told her everything that had happened, including my betrayal.

"So now you're all friends again?" She asked, causing a mocking laugh to come from Koji.

"With him? No way." And that was when the two started bickering. Eventually the two started going at each other. The two tore at each others hair and clothes. But once they started for the clothes we tried to pull them apart, it took all of us to do so. After a couple more threats Takuya changed the subject, to my relief.

"So what's the story of this Hamburger Village?" The question was directed at Bokomon.

"It's a hamburger lover's paradise, my boy."

"Sounds great." Zoe exclaimed.

"Make sure to eat enough for the egg." I teased.

"Bring on the beef, baby!" Takuya added. Oh no, last time he said something like this we almost became a squid's snack.

"I'm gonna eat my body weight, maybe even all of ours in burgers." JP shouted.

"Guys, don't torture our stomachs." Demidevimon complained, we all laughed. Even Koji cracked a smile. Soon we reached what appeared to be an old ghost town.

"Please don't tell me this is Hamburger Village." Loryn said.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Koichi mentioned. Unfortunately this was Hamburger Village. We heard a noise and I grabbed my D-Tector, but put it back once I realized the sound was someone crying. That someone was a Burgermon surrounded by several baby Burgermon. The crying one must have been their mother.

"What's wrong with them?" Takuya asked.

"Lets find out." I said, and we approached the table.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Zoe asked.

"Oh no dear. A giant digimon raided our village. He said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a big plate of our best burgers." The crying Burgermon said.

"Now I'm hungry." Takuya commented.

"He liked them so much that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion." She continued.

"Wow." Tommy said.

"Man, that's really messed up." Koji exclaimed.

"Yeah, how're we supposed to get our hamburgers now?" JP asked.

"How can you be so insensitive?" I asked, before hitting him over the head with my hat.

"Your compassion in astounding." Bokomon muttered sarcastically.

"Daddy is coming back, isn't he, Momma?" One of the little baby Burgermon asked.

"Isn't he, Momma?" The five others echoed.

"Please, young man. Would you and your friends be able to help me find my husband?" Their mother looked at Takuya.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him." Takuya said.

"The monster said he'd bring Daddy back if we make a bigger burger." A baby informed.

"He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible. My husband makes the best burgers around. There's no way anyone can make a better hamburger than my husband. Oh, dear. What're we going to do?" The mother said.

"The monster said that to get Daddy back, we have to have the better burger ready before he moves three times." Another baby said.

"No, silly! He said before the three moons align. That's soon." A different baby corrected.

"He's right. We must do something. The three moons will align by nightfall and the Chamelemon will be back for their Master's burger." mother Burgermon informed.

"Then it's up to us. We can make a better burger. Come on, I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least looks right. And when the Chamelemon take it to the mansion, we'll follow them." Zoe said.

"That's a nice plan." JP agreed.

"You agree with everything she says." I pointed out,

"Except that I've never cooked before." Koji said.

"Me neither, but I'm willing to try." Takuya replied.

"Me too. I always used to watch my mom cook back home. Don't worry, we'll make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back." Tommy added.

"It'll be like baking a cake, except with beef." Koichi said.

"It can't be that hard." Loryn said,

"I think this will be a good experience for us." Zoe mentioned.

"Anything with food is a good experience for me." JP commented.

"Yeah, especially when it's burgers." Tommy agreed, causing the baby Burgermon to cheer.

"I don't even know what's in them. I guess I'll have to make it up." Takuya said.

"That's the whole idea. We can each make one and have judges taste them." Tommy said.

"Now, Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" Zoe asked.

"You worry too much, Zoe." The boy replied.

"Yeah, no problem." Koji said.

"We may be a little rough, but we're ready." Zoe said, Causing the babies to cheer again.

Neemon, Bokomon, and I agreed to be the judges, while everyone else cooked.

"My kitchen is fully stocked, so help yourself to anything you need. Now let's get cooking." The mother Burgermon informed.

"Oh, man. I'm ready to chow right now." JP said as he grabbed an apple and started munching on it.

"Hey, save some ingredients for cooking." Zoe told him.

"Yes Ma'am."

"All this food is making me drool." Neemon mentioned.

"Yes, but must you do it on me?" Bokomon asked and pushed the rabbit away.

"It looks like none of them have ever seen a kitchen before." One of the baby Burgermon commented, watching Takuya, Koji, and Tommy wander around the kitchen. Koji walked to one of the food preparing tables with what appeared to e squid an other assorted seafood, while Takuya went to another table with an arms load of meat. Tommy did some kind of dance with his food, dropping the contents into both Zoe's and JP's stuff. Once everyone was done they brought it over to where Bokomon, Neemon, and I were waiting to judge. JP was first.

"Meatloaf and soba noodles. Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation." I grabbed one of the burgers and slowly took a bite, my eyes widening once it hit my taste buds.

"This surprisingly tastes great."

"Well JP, I'm surprised, it's acctually edible." Bokomon joked. Zoe was next.

"Try my burger italiano with cheese, tomatoes sauce, and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms." Neemon ate three of the burgers ate a time.

"And we have another contender!" I shouted, raising the burger in the air. After Zoe, Koichi and Loryn went next. Both of their burgers tasting great. Lastly came Koji and Takuya's burgers. Neemon and Bokomon stared in fear while I stared in curiosity.

"I think I saw one move." Neemon mentioned.

"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asked, staring at Takuya's burgers.

"If they don't bite first." Neemon replied, staring at Koji's.

"Mine's the meaty meat burger. Steak, pork cutlet and ground beef. I was going for volume." Takuya explained,

"My deep sea burger has lobster, scallops and shrimp." Koji told us. I let Bokomon and Neemon take the first bites, and so far it didn't look good. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this.

"And I topped it all off with some sardines and peanut butter." Takuya added.

"My special sauce is made with pureed squid and white chocolate." Koji mentioned, I laughed at one of the ingredients because I remembered JP making a comment about the fact that Koji and I were like white chocolate. The two digimon shouted in disgust and weren't able to get the rest of the burger down. I grabbed Takuya's burger and then Koji's burger. Taking a bite of one, swallowing, and taking a bite of the other. They weren't as bad as the two digimon made them out to be.

"Overall, not bad." I saw everyone's faces distort to shock or disgust, "Takuya with your burger its like an entire zoo is screaming in my stomach. Koji's your burger has a unique flavor, the squid adds a special taste to it, but I do have a few suggestions. Takuya, next time less beef, more pork. Koji, Get rid of the white chocolate and add dark chocolate. I finished the burgers and walked passed a horrified/surprised Neemon and Bokomon. Takuya and Koji were still not sure whose was better so just in case I ended up like Bokomon and Neemon had, I ran out the door to taste Tommy's burgers.

"Hey where's Bokomon and Neemon?" Koichi asked.

"Lets just say they're stuck between light, flame, and getting their stomachs pumped." I joked. Everyone excluding the four inside the kitchen were huddled around the table with Tommy's burgers. I was about to grab one when the wind rustled the leavesand the clouds moved, uncovering the moons. Showing them all aligned.

"The three moons are all together again!" One of the young Burgermon exclaimed.

"It's the chameleomon. They're coming!" Another one shouted. And the silhouettes of several chameleon looking digimon appeared.

"Time's up kiddies. The master's very hungry. I hope for your sake you've built a better burger." The biggest one said and looked at Tommy's burgers, "Ooh what's this?" A long tounge came out of its mouth and grabbed all of the burgers.

"Delicious, impressive, the master will be pleased."

"That's great!" Zoe exclaimed, "So when does the Burgermon get to come home?" Suddenly we were all getting snatched by the chameleomon's tails.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Zoe questioned, struggling against them. They said that we were now prisoners and were going to be forced to make more burgers at the masters house. They led us down a fort path. We walked in silence for about 10 minutes before one of the chameleomon said something,

"Move it!"

"This is as fast as I ever move." JP groaned.

"Be quiet!"

"I would do what he says." I whispered from behind Tommy. JP and Zoe started to whisper, I couldn't here because of my position in the line. Finally we came upon a huge mansion completely. Koichi and I gulped, Loryn stared with her mouth agape, and Tommy, Zoe, and JP all made comments on how well it was hidden.

"Hurry up, the master's waiting!" We were then pushed into a caged in cooking area, and then told to make more of Tommy's burgers.

"I have the right to a phone call!" I yelled, picking up a tin cup and running it across the bars.

"What's going on?" We turned to see the Father Burgermon.

"We came to save you." Zoe answered.

"And its been a smashing success." Loryn muttered under her breath.

"Who are you anyway?" The Burgermon asked.

"I'm Tommy. We met your family in the village."

"Are they all right?"

"They're fine." JP reassured. Suddenly we started hearing crying.

"Daddy help us!" It was the baby Burgermon.

"My babies!"

"Daddy!"

"Look what I found. If you want to keep them safe, you better start cooking old man." I grit my teeth in anger. Koichi knew that look, it was the same look that was on my face when he had threatened baby digimon as Duskmon.

"I won't let you hurt them!" I shouted and rammed my fist into the iron bars. It took a few seconds for the pain to set in. But once it did I jumped up and down clutching my injured fist. I can't remember what I said next, but it probably should be bleeped. Zoe said that we would make as many hamburgers as they wanted. As long as they didn't heart the baby Burgermon. The chameleomon agreed and took the six baby digimon away. I was in the corner, licking my wounds, so I didn't hear the conversation between the other kids and Father Burgermon. But eventually Tommy managed to recreate his burger and everyone tasted it. Burgermon praising it.

"Times up!" The chamelomon shouted.

"We're almost done, hold your water." JP said. The chamelomon then showed us the baby Burgermon hanging in a cage.

"Now you've gone too far." I said and we all shared a glance. We grabbed our D-Tectors, all except for Koichi.

"Execute! Spirit Evoulution!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Grademon!"

"Heartbearmon!" In Loryn's place was a bear that resembled a ninja. It had a blue and red bandana wrapped around its head. It wore her glasses, but they seemed to be wrapped all the way around her head. Like goggles. A blue shirt covered her upper body, her warriors element mark displayed on her chest. Red pants covered her lower body, and a dark blueish-green belt was tied around her waist. We broke through the bars.

"Lets kick it up!" I shouted and charged, my sword extended, towards one of the chamelomon. It disappeared, I could see everyone else was having the same problems. We all formed a circle and watched the reptile digimon appear and disappear.

"How do they do that?" Beetlemon asked.

"Now you see me, now you don't."

"Most likely they are scrambling their digital code to match that of their surroundings. Giving the illusion of being invisible." I said. One hand held my sword out and the other had the on the others hilt, ready to take out out of its sheath at a moments notice.

"Have you guys forgotten about the kids?" Kazemon asked. One of the chamelomon appeared beside the cage.

"I didn't." He stated, and knocked it down. Kazemon caught it in the nick of time. We then enlisted the baby Burgermon to help us find the chamelomon. We defeated them all and Kumamon purified their data. The reptiles reverting to armadillomon. Burgermon then went to put the finishing touches on the burgers, just as the "master" started coming down the steps. I t was none other than Petaldramon. We were about to beast spirit evolve when Burgermon brought the burgers out. Petaldramogot distracted eating them, giving us enough time to knock the building down on top of him. We then headed back to the Burgermon village, reuniting the Burgermon family, and saving Bokomon and Neemon. We also found Bearmon and Demidevimon gorging themselves on the burgers that everyone else had made, their bellies as round as melons.


	14. The return of Darkness

We were on our way, once again, to the Rose Morning Star. We still had a ways to go and I wanted to talk to Koji, she hasn't said one thing about me since the Hamburger village. If that's a good or bad thing, I don't know. I scooted closer to the warrior of light and waited a minute. She hadn't told me to go away yet. I tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Koji, can I talk to you?" I noticed everyone else staring at us, "Alone?" She nodded and we went outside the car. I was about to start speaking when she started,

"If this about forgiving you then you can stop thinking about it. I'll forgive you." I blinked in confusion.

"Wait! You mean a prepared this half hour, heartfelt speech for days and now I don't even get to say and have to throw it in the trash?!" I looked over to the transparent spirit of Grademon, "Can you believe this?!"

"Uh... Jason, you okay?" Koji asked, and then I remembered she couldn't see the spirit.

"Just fine! Lets go ahead and head back inside." We did so and found everyone trying pretend like they hadn't eavesdropped. I sighed and sat down.

"Ya know, we never did let you explain why you helped Cherubimon." Koichi pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Tommy said.

"We got some time to kill, so why don't you tell us." Takuya said. I looked down at my hands.

"Well it all started after the whole accident with me being mind controlled by tapirmon..." And from their I told them the whole story about meeting up with Duskmon, told them Cherubimon's offer to send them back, and then told them that Cherubimon was kokomon.

"Just one question. If you were going to send them all back to earth, who was going to save the digital world?" Loryn asked. I finally looked up at everyone.

"I was. I had planned on barreling through all of the legendary warriors. And then taking on Cherubimon."

"You're insane," JP commented, "You didn't even have your beast spirit then. And all of the evil warriors have theirs. you would have been hurt, or worse." It was right then we heard the train whistle. We all looked out the windows. The trailmon was approaching a land bridge that connected the part of the digital world we were on now to another continent. Dark clouds sat in the sky above the new land.

"Wow! Check it out, the Rose Morning Star has got to be close now." Takuya mentioned, looking at the strange land in front of the trailmon.

"Sweet." I said.

"Fantastico, but its midday. Why are the clouds that dark?" Zoe asked. It was strange, I looked over to Koichi. The boy looked like he was somewhere else.

"You okay?" Koji asked her twin, also noticing his strange behavior.

"Something feels weird about this place. I just have this feeling." I told him to not worry, but to be honest, I had the same feeling. Tommy asked Bokomon what the book said about this place, he was just about to check when the trailmon abruptly stopped.

"Hey, who's the nimrod who slammed on the brakes?!" JP shouted, clearly not happy to have fallen on the ground.

"That would be me blue boy. End of the line." The trailmon said.

"That can't be right. We're in the middle of nowhere." Zoe replied.

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles." Koji mentioned.

"How observant of you. Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line. Get out, get lost." Trailmon said.

"Koji, how did you ever race with this guy?" JP asked.

"You can't do this! We have digi-rail passes." Zoe shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Write it down, you'll sell millions. Look, you wanna go, then go. I ain't stopping ya." Trailmon told us.

The roof and one side of the trailmon hinged back, like it was made out of Legos. Then the seats tipped over, throwing us all on the ground.

"I wanna wish ya the best of luck. You're gonna need it." The trailmon started backing up, leaving us stranded on the tiny land bridge.

"I have to admit, I've been dumped before, but never like this." JP joked. We all then stood up and I picked up my hat, while Koichi did the same.

"Trains are evil!" Loryn shouted, raising a fist in the direction the trailmon had run off. Suddenly images flashed through my mind, and then the world around me changed.

_Fires everywhere. People screaming and crying. Paramedics shouting orders. Alarm sirens going off. Phones and pagers beeping. Glass shards everywhere. Blood, lots of blood. Families being separated from their injured loved ones. Parents weeping. Children sobbing. Electricity crackling. The smell of burning metal filled the air. What looked like wreckage was spread out around my feet. I looked over, I saw my family seated on a bench, paramedics rupturing a stretcher onto an ambulance. I saw the face before the doors closed, it was mine._

"Jason! Jason! Are you okay." I looked up to see my friends faces, and the carnage that was there just moments earlier was replaced by the land bridge and strange continent.

"Wht happened?" I asked, picking myself up off the ground.

"We don't know. One minute your standing up and then the next, your on the ground. We picked you up but your eyes were completely white." Koichi said.

"Another prophecy?" I mumbled.

"What?" Koji asked, I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nothing, probably just tired." After that the converastation shifted to making sure everyone else was all right from our little trailmon tumble.

"So everyone in one piece?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Aren't there any normal Trailmon?" Zoe asked no one in particular.

"I think I popped a waist band." Neemon commented..

"Bokomon?" Takuya asked, looking at the digimon who was currently staring at the land in front of us with a grim expression..

"Welcome to the Dark Gate. That temple like structure behind you is the Dark Gate. Through it lies…the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon informed. We looked behind us and saw a gate like structure. In it was a engraved a mark. I felt like I had seen it before.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?" JP whined.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Zoe questioned.

"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there. It's an eerie land shrouded in utter darkness, but the dangers it holds are as legendary as its mysteries."

"There's got to be something written in the book about it." JP mentioned.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we? Continent of Darkness, chapter 12." Bokomon opened the book and all that was there was... Nothing. The pages were completely blank, but not only blank. They were pitch black.

"Whoa, it's pitch black." The Takuya said.

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"It appears that there's really no first-hand information on this place. Many a brave digimon have ventured within, but it seems none of them has ever returned to tell of its secrets." Bokomon answered the warrior of ice.

"Only the foolhardy would dare enter the Continent of Darkness. We'll have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star." He continued.

"But the shortest route is straight ahead. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" Takuya pointed out.

"Uh, I think we should take a vote." JP said worriedly.

"Agreed." Bokomon whimpered.

"You know, when all of us work as a team, we've overcome some pretty tough stuff, so what's the point in backing off here and giving up." Takuya said.

"Yeah and if something major happens we'll just Spirit Evolve." JP said.

"There isn't any trouble that we can't handle." Tommy said.

"Exactly, we're the seven Legendary Warriors, not including Koichi, who stopped Grumblemon and that guy was no pushover." Zoe added.

"You guys know I'm in." Koji said.

"Lets kick some butt!" I shouted optimistically.

"Well, even if I objected we would go. So I'm in." Loryn commented, arms crossed.

"Well, we took a vote." Takuya said. We walked towards the entrance to the continent of darkness. Bokomon not moving from his spot.

"But what about me and Seraphimon's egg? Neemon!" he yelled.

"Don't forget to write!" Neemon shouted back, running to catch up to us.

"I know I'm going to regret this. Oh, wait for meeeeee!"

On our way in I was thinking about what I had seen. If that was a prophecy, then when was it going to happen. was it only going to be me? Or would e others be involved? I stopped thinking once we reached the opposite side of the gate. We were surrounded by trees, giving the feel that everything was alive. The air seemed much cooler than what was outside the gate. Comparing it to a movie I would probably say it resembled the nightmare before Christmas.

Somehow, I had felt this feeling before. But where?

"I'm wondering, do you think digimon can somehow end up being ghosts?" Tomper asked, ready to cling to the nearest person..

"What kind of talk is that? Next you'll start telling ghost stories." Zoe said.

"It was a dark and stormy night…luckily there was this terrific guy there waiting to come to your rescue." JP joked.

"Well I don't want to boast, but I am terrific." I continued the joke. Everyone laughed,except for JP who frowned.

A sound footed through the air and Bokomon, Tommy, Zoe, and Loryn all scrambled for someone to hide on or cling to. Bokomon grabbed onto JP's leg, Tommy ran to Zoe, while I found myself sandwiched between the two females. Zoe grabbing one arm while Loryn grabbed the other.

"Tommy, it's just the wind." Takuya reassured.

"Stop acting like my Aunt Mable's dog!" JP yelled, on the ground because of Bokomon,

"Aunt Mable's dog would have turned tail and run by now." Bokomon argued.

"Sorry Jason." The two girls apologized and let go of my arms.

"No problem." I replied, blushing madly. Thankfully Takuya redirected everyone's attention,

"We're not going back. We've already been walking for hours."

"Let's walk back a few hours and then we can all get ourselves out of this poor excuse of a dark closet once and for all." Bokomon whined.

"H-Hey guys. Something's glowing." Tommy told us. We looked in the direction he was looking to see greenish yellow, glowing orbs.

"Fireflies?" JP asked.

"Maybe there's a town up ahead." Koji said.

"Come on, let's check it out." Takuya told us. we followed our fearless leader towards the orbs.

"Well I hate to be the one who says this but: Don't go towards the light!" I joked and ran off too. When we reached the area, we saw moss. But it was glowing. So that was what was causing the lights.

"Oh, look at that." Takuya gasped.

"That moss is actually glowing. Wonder if it's safe to touch." Koji thought out loud. Jp went over to some and picked it up.

"Let's see. Sure is. We can use it to light our way." The Warrior of Thunder chuckled.

"Thank you for enlightning us. Pun totally intended." Everyone groaned at my joke.

"Jason, please stop with these jokes. They wer e funny for about the first five seconds." Koji said. Next all of us picked up the moss, Demidevimon having a bit of trouble with his tiny claws.

"This stuff works great." Tommy said as we walked towards something nearby. It was like a train tunnel in shape, but smaller.

"Look, it's a cave." JP said. I was about to open my mouth for another joke before Koji shot me a death glare.

"It's almost too perfect, like it was dug out by someone." Zoe commented.

"Or something." Tommy added.

"Hey, anybody in there?!" Takuya shouted. His voice echoed off e rock walls.

"I guess not." Zoe said, before Bokomon started whining in a panic frenzy.

"Bokomon, what is it?" Takuya asked, annoyed.

"I feel like this place is a ghost cavern filled with evil, ecoplasmic digi-spirits. I knew I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself? Noooo." Something moved in the trees. It reminded me of that time we were in that forest with the TV trees.

"Did you guys see that?" Tommy asked.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya yelled.

"Who's there? Show yourself." A high pitched voice called back.

"What are ya, a parrot?" JP shouted.

"What are ya, a parrot?" the same voice repeated.

"Knock it off!" Tommy demanded.

"Knock it off." The same thing happened.

"You're really getting annoying!" I added, only to have it repeated.

"They'll mock us till we all go insane! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!" Bokomon wailed.

"Hey, I know. Beetle battle better in butter!" Zoe said, it was repeated.

"Just as I thought."

"That's great. Ya wanna clue us in?" Takuya asked.

"They're repeating what we say, so let's confuse them with tongue twisters." Zoe said. This isn't going to work, I just know it.

"Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!"Takuya yelled. Repeated. Each one of us tried. Each time having it repeated,

"It's no use. We just can't trip them up." Tommy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" Koji said and ran towards the trees, launching her moss towards the direction of the voice. Several bat light digimon were lit up when the moss passed by.

"My goodness. Those creatures are Pipismon. Mutant digimon whose power is greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard." Bokomon informed. The digimon flew back into the cave we were standing in front of.

"For cave dwelling digimon, they're really rather gentle. Even if they are a bit scary looking." Bokomon added.

"Well, just between us, I think they're kind of cute." Zoe complimented the digimon. They repeated it with a smile on they're faces. She was right, they were kinda cute.

"I'm amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark place." Bokomon said.

"So, I guess it turns out you're glad you came. You just learned something. If you hadn't have come, you'd never known. It's good you took a risk." Takuya told him.

"If you're not sure about something, there's really only one way to find out and that's to take a risk and go experience it for yourself." Koji added.

"Well, bless my buttons. You're right." Bokomon replied.

"Why don't you write it down in the book? You'll be the first digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness. You'll be famous." Takuya encouraged.

"Uh, well I…really?" Bokomon asked.

"Sure and since you're writing about digimon, maybe you can write about us. The true adventures of the Legendary Warriors. You can say how I controlled my Beast Spirit." Zoe said.

"I'd like to be mentioned. You can write about my cool hat." Tommy told him.

"And mention how fearless I am." JP said.

"Your humility is astounding." I joshed(It's a real word, I promise).

"All right, then. I'll do it. Today I'll begin the greatest novel of all time. The Legendary Warriors venture the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon said, holding up the book.

"So, will you write about me as well?" Neemon asked.

"I think not." Bokomon replied, lightly snapping the bunny's waistband.

"Well, a great novelist needs great material. So let's continue our journey into the unknown."

"Sounds great." Takuya said.

"Let's go!" s everyone shouted. We were interrupted by a tree falling, and dust clouding the air.

"Your journey's about to be cut short, small fry." Someone said. Oh no, not him. I though we ditched him back at Hamburger Village.

"Yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled.

"Take a guess."I was right, Arbormon appeared as the cloud of dust settled.

"Oh, not Arbourmon again." Bokomon whined, again.

"Good guess." Arbormon chuckled and attacked the pipismon. Absorbing their fractal code.

"Oh, yeah. Feel the power, baby. That's good."

"No way." Tommy gasped.

"That was an appetizer; you kids are the main course." Arbormon said and slide evolved into his beast spirit.

He ran foward, almost hitting us. But we dodged and got heis head stuck in the cave. He escaped and started smashing the surrounding area.

"Right, let's do it." Takuya look at all of us. We threw the moss behind us and replaced it with our D-Tectors.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

"KORIIKKAKUMON!"

"EAGLEMON!"

"JUSTIPANDAMON!" Loryn had transformed into what looked like a normal panda on except with a metal helmet that covered the top of her head and a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

We all faced the legendary warrior of wood. I let out a battle shriek. Spooking some nearby digimon.

"You know what I think? It's petal pulling time. Petaldramon, you're all bark and no bite." MetalKabuterimon said. He thrust his tongue out at us. We dodged it easily. The appendage wrapped around a tree and pulled into the giant lizard's mouth,

"Man, talk about getting fiber in your diet." BurningGreymon joked from his pot hovering in the air. Zephyrmon and myself right beside him. The warrior of wood then grew much larger.

"We'll it looks like that fiber's really paying off.

"Oh, it looks like Petaldramon's growing into a king sized pet!" Bokomon said.

"He looks cool." Neemon commented absentmindedly.

"He is not cool!" Bokomon yelled at him.

"Eating good makes you grow up big and strong, right?" Petaldramon said.

"Right." MetalKabuterimon replied as he aimed his Bolo Thunder attack at him and fired. It hit its target but the wound quickly disappeared,

"My turn." He said and attacked MetalKabuterimon.

"Oh boy." MetalKabuterimon rolled away from him,

We all attacked. None of us leaving any permanent damage. No matter how much damage we did. The marks all healed up after a few seconds. We were then trapped in vines, all of us except for BurningGreymon. Petaldramon fired his leaf cyclone at us. It was about to hit us when BurningGreymon used Wildfire Tsunami and hit the cyclone.

Even though it didn't work, Petaldramon had to release us.

"Giving Beast Spirits to you puny humans is like piles of pigs. Why don't you just do yourselves a favour and hand 'em over?"Petaldramon asked.

"Never. If you want these Spirits, then you're gonna have to come here and take them." BurningGreymon growled. The giant lizard was about to fire another leaf cyclone when Koji fired a lupine laser at his face.

KorIkkakumon and Justipandamon each grabbed one of his unstable legs. MetalKabuterimon a started charging his electro canyon and fired at the tail. The two who had the legs pushed, making the warrior of wood fall onto his back. The three of us that were in the air looked at each other and shouted,

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Mystic Break!" The warrior flame's fiery colum joined with Zephyrmon's blast of wind, and my white beam of destruction. It hit Petaldramon and a ring of fractal code appeared. Koji went into her Human spirit and scanned the data, gaining the beast spirit of wood.

"Arbourmon, now will you give up attacking us?" BurningGreymon asked.

"Well, I, uh…" the Warrior of Wood stammered.

"Yes, he will." Came a familer voice out of the darkness. I looked up to see an old nemesis of mine,

"Who is that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Well, here comes the Calvary. A friend in need's a friend indeed, right?" Arbormon said ajd stood up.

"Wrong. With your Beast Spirit gone, there's really no more use for you." The digimon said. He held out a hand a red blade appeared. Which unlike the black armor, seemed to glint from the moss.

"What're you talkin'-"Arbormon was interrupted by the blade slicing him in half.

"Yesterday's ally is today's enemy. AHHH!" Arbormon shouted in pain as a ring of data appeared. It was absorbed by the newcomer

"He destroyed her own friend." BurningGreymon said in shock.

"Duskmon." I said with malice.


	15. A Fight To Remember

**I AM SO EXCITED! I have learned that the new season of digimon is coming out on Nick this fall, and Netflix has the first two seasons to watch for free online.**

* * *

We all stared at Duskmon, the digiegg of Arbormon having just floated off into the sky. The others were all surprised about Duskmon's deed. I wasn't. Koichi who was over in the bushes with Bokomon and Neemon was acting strange, he had his head clutched in his hands. No doubt a result of feeling the evil of Duskmon once again.

"Who is he?" BurningGreymon asked.

"Everyone meet Duskmon. Warrior of Darkness." I informed, quickly slide evolving into Grademon.

"Well that explains the outfit." The warrior of flame murmured.

"I see that you remember me. Such a shame that you chose to turn against us, warrior of emotions.

"No. It was the best decision I have ever made." Duskmon then raised his blade.

"You have done well against my brethren, but now let us see if you can't defeat me!" He swung his sword, a beam of red came out toward us. We dodged and saw the devastation it caused to what it hit. The area it tore throu was now just a rut in the ground that could make one from a monster truck look puny.

"All he did was swing his sword."KoriIkakkumon mentioned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zephyrmon commented. I would be surprised if you didn't have a bad feeling, Zoe.

"There's only one of him. If we defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon, then laughing boy over there should be a piece of cake. Remember, we're Legendary Warriors." BurningGreymon said. Everyone nodded, except me. MetalKabuterimon used his bolo thunder, forming a dust cloud around the warrior of darkness. BurningGreymon charged into it, his wings clearing the dust just in time for us to see him getting flipped. After checking on him, Lobomon told KoriIkakkumon and MetalKabuterimon to switch to their human spirits. The two did so and everyone attacked. Lobomon clashing with Duskmon, trying to push him back. Zephyrmon, Kumamon, JustiPandamon, and Beetlemon tried to help. Each of them using their most powerful attacks. None if them even moved Duskmon. He then blasted all five of them away with one swing of his arm. Enough was enough, I won't let him get away with that.

"Duskmon! This ends here!" I clasped a hand on the hilt of my sword, "I won't allow you to hurt my friends any longer." I pulled out both my swords and Duskmon got both of his swords ready. We circled around each other for a few moments before I charged. Our swords clashed and a metallic ring echoed through the forest. I attacked relentlessly, filled with anger, until I backed him up against a tree. He tried to escape to the side, but I jumped on the tree and hit his shoulder plate with my sword, denting it. The dent must've went into his skin beneath slightly because he winced in pain.

"How is he doing it?" Zephyrmon asked.

"None of us were able to faze him, and he's actually given him some pain." Beetlemon said.

"Maybe it has to do with what Sorecermon said."Lobomon suggested.

"What? Sorcermon?" Justipandamon asked, having not been there.

"A couple of days before you joined the team, we were in Seraphimon's castle. There, Koji and Jason fought. He got weaker every time she said bad things about him. Sorcermon said that it was because his powers come from his emotions. And you saw the way he looks at Duskmon, with anger and hatred. That must be giving him the power he needs." Koichi explained.

I wondered if what Koichi said was true, andI was beating Duskmon because of my emotions. I was snapped back to the fight by Duskmon disappearing and reappearing behind me. I turned around quickly and clashed swords, not noticing BurningGreymon get up. I felt Duskmon getting more powerful until finally he knocked away my swords and pushed me to the ground. Almost landing on Bokomon, Neemon, Demidevimon, and Bearmon.

"Your attacks are pitiful. Surely you must have more power than that." Duskmon said, as

"We're just getting warmed up." We looked to see BurningGreymon back up on his feet, "You shouldn't take us so lightly you giant eyeball. You want power? I'll show ya power! Wildfire Tsunami!" The giant tornado of flames hit the warrior of darkness head on. We all started running away from that area, knowing that Duskmon wasn't defeated.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Lobomon stopped mid run, Bokomon and Neemon being held in her hands. While I had Demidevimon, and Justipandamon was carrying bearmon.

"Takuya, get out of there!" The warrior of light shouted.

"Why? I just defeated him."

"All of us combined weren't able to defeat him, and you think you did it by yourself?"

"Well, yeah." I almost went over there and hit him upside the head, but instead I retrieved my swords and caught up with the others.

"Just come on." Lobomon told BurningGreymon as she started running again. After running for about 15 minutes straight before dedigivolving and resuming at a slower pace.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Demidevimon whined.

"What are you complaining about? You're flying." Bearmon pointed out.

"Oh yeah, and what about you. You're riding on my back." Loryn retorted, making Bearmon chuckle nervously. We kept walking, Takuya in the back. He had his hands behind his head and looked deep in thought.

"Hey guys I've been thinking," The warrior of flame was interrupted by Koichi.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Very funny, anyways. The more I think about the more I think I really beat that guy." I sighed while everyone else groaned. He had been saying the same thing the whole trip and we had ignored him. I swear, I have seen TVs that talk less than him, but unlike a television he doesn't have a mute button.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Duskmon took all of our attacks without even moving an inch." Koji replied, all of us having stopped.

"But Jason in his human spirit was able to injure him." The warrior of flame pointed out.

"I caught him off guard, nothing more. He underestimated me and that allowed me to get him." I said, scowling.

"Then riddle me this smart girl," this was directed at Koji, "How do you know what happened after you made us run away?" Sometimes, I think Takuya has a death wish, one thing I have learned is to never say something like that to a girl, especially Koji. the girl didn't respond.

"Do you really think he's alive?" Zoe asked.

"Takuya's attack was powerful." Loryn stated.

"He's alive, there's no doubt about." Koji replied.

"Jason and Koji are correct, I can still sense his darkness." Koichi said, holding his hat in his hands.

"So how are we suppose to beat him?" Tommy asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know. We'll find someplace safe to come up with a plan." Koji suggested calmly.

"Then we'll never have a plan. There's no place safe in this world." Tommy said, depressed.

"You know what Koji, this is all you fault. If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run!" Takuya accused, and Tommy,Loryn, and the digimon hid behind me. Knowing that this could turn deadly.

"Just what are you saying?" Koji asked. You know the saying, heck hath no fury like a woman scorned, well this was especially true of Koji.(I know that's not how it goes but just in case little kids are reading.)

"I'm saying that if we stuck around and fought like a team, we might have beaten him!" Takuya said, even my brother wasn't as bullheaded as this.

"And what do you know about working as a team?" Koji shot back, hitting him hard.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Takuya stuttered.

"I mean you didn't look too much like a team player when you went charging in against Duskmon by yourself, did you!" Koji shouted. Koichi was now surreptitiously creeping behind me.

"Huh?"

"You could have been hurt, Takuya! Or we all could have been!"

"So?"

"You know, you two remind me of an old married couple." I commented absentmindedly. The both glared daggers at me, all of the other warriors hiding now.

"We are not a couple!" A normal person would have had a heart attack at the glare they were giving me. But I just cross my arms unfazed, stifling a fake yawn.

"Well, I'm famished, who wants to eat?" Bokomon asked, Takuya fell to the ground in disbelief and shouted,

"Huh? Are you kidding me?! We're right in the middle of an argument!"

"Getting angered easily is a sure sign that you're hungry. Now let's find something to eat and discuss this like civilized people, if you can." The waistband wearing rookie replied.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Neemon shouted earnestly.

"I second that motion!" Zoe agreed.

"Count me in!" Tommy said while Loryn and Koichi nodded.

"Did somebody say food?" Demidevimon said, from atop Bearmon's head.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Unimon." Bearmon added. we then heard something growling and saw JP clutching his belly.

"I'm wasting away to nothing." He joked. We soon found an old ruin and decided to set up camp there. Everyone had jobs. Zoe, JP, and Loryn got the fire ready and cleaned up the place. Takuya and Tommy went to get food. The twins and digimon went to get water. I kept watch perching in a tree close to the ruin. After a while I looked back at the camp and saw JP talking to Zoe and Loryn. I could just barely make out the conversation. He was telling them about how Koji and Takuya, no matter how different they might be, create balance.

Loryn sat close to the warrior of thunder and looked at him happily. I smiled and held out my hand, a faint red glow surrounding it. Behind me, the spirit of Grademon was smiling too, the mark of emotions in the center of his chest glowing too. With the feeling I also felt a faint surge of power. Soon I saw the others approach the camp and I jumped down. I noticed smiles on both Tommy and Takuya's faces, that meant that the latter had been thinking. And that was never a good thing. After eating he told of us a battle plan he came up with.

"So thats your big plan?" Everyone asked skeptically.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm." The two food gatherers nodded.

"How long did it take you to come up with 'attack all at once? a second?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah, we tried that already, remember." JP reminded.

"I have said it once, I'll say it again, You're an idiot." I commented. Both twins didn't say anything while Loryn calmly stood up and approached the warriors of flame and ice.

"Now pardon my plain speaking, gentleman." She started, "Are you both STARK RAVING, TOTALLY BLINKIN' DAFT!" We all stared at the girl in shock.

"Sorry, saw it in a movie once." She sat back down before saying, "By the way, Takuya, your pants. It appears you've soiled them."

"Now, now, now. I realize it might look like the same plan, but once I lay it out for you, you'll see plenty of differences." Takuya said wiping the sweat of fear off his face, "All right, Tommy, show 'em the plan." The plan was that Agunimon would immobilize the warrior of darkness, and then the rest of us would surround him from all directions and then go in for the kill, Agunimon jumping out of the way at the last second.

While everyone had gotten up and admired the little figurines Tommy had made to visualize the plan, Koji and myself stood back.

"I don't like it." Koji stated.

"Aw what's the matter, not enough running away for you?" Takuya teased, the warrior of light looked at him, keeping her emotions down.

"Duskmon's different than anyone we've ever fought before. Instead of fighting, we should-"

"Wait, you're not really thinking of running away are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I agree with Koji." I said.

"You're pathetic! What makes you think we could get away even if we wanted too?"

"Come on, don't fight." Tommy whimpered as the two warriors glared.

"Takuya, let's talk." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, lets." Takuya said, clearly angry that I had chosen Koji's side.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid now." Zoe said.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna talk." I said.

"Yeah if he's lucky that's all we'll do." Takuya mumbled. We walked inside the crumbling ruin and went down the flight of stairs leading to the basement. Once at the bottom, I stopped and stared at the wall, Takuya behind me.

"Alright, start talking."

"Do you know why you are here?" I asked, turning around to face him. He gave me a questioning glance.

"Do you know why you are digidestined?" I added to the question.

"You know, to save the world."

"You say it like its some kind of video game and has no real meaning. You can't walk away from this if things go sour."

"I'm not stupid! I know that."

"I really don't think you do."

"If we die here, there's no second chances. If we lose, it's game over for good."

"I know." He stuttered while saying this.

"Then how can you risk everyone's lives on a stupid plan that won't work."

"What do you know, you backstabbing traitor!" he crossed the line, I grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen, Takuya, I have fought this guy before. He is more powerful than any of the other legendary warriors. He could take on all of the us and the other legendary warriors in our beast forms while still in his human spirit, and then some. He is feeding off all of our negative emotions and using them to gain power. It's what he does." I let him go and backed away a little bit.

"At least promise me that none of the others will get hurt because of your bullheadedness."

"Okay fine!" I suddenly felt the earth rumble and commotion going on upstairs. We ran out to see the others staring down Duskmon. We digivolved, me to Eaglemon, and him to Agunimon. He ran forward and tried to attack Duskmon with his Pyro Punches. The warrior dodged each one with ease. He tried attacking again with Pyro Tornado, same effect. He then just started punching Duskmon over and over.

"Well, Takuya's finally lost it." Bokomon said from the bushes. Agunimon then executed the plan, when we attacked a glorious rainbow of lights filled the area, but Duskmon was unfazed by the attacks. He went straight for Takuya. He drew back his sword, but right before it could land, I flew in and took the blow. Reverting back to normal as pain erupted in my side.

"Jason!" Everyone shouted. Through my blurred vision I saw Duskmon slowly back away muttering my name. He clutched his head and the area around us was enveloped by darkness. That was the last thing I saw before fading into dreams.


	16. A Miraculous Fusion

**I had an epic spirit evolution scene for when Jason got his beast spirit. And now be prepared for one that's better.**

* * *

After the attack from Duskmon, I passed out. Fading into the realm of dreams.

_I looked at my surroundings, unusual trees, that means I'm still in the digital world. I heard voices. Maybe its the others? I ran over but stopped when I saw who it was. I saw me, but younger. Along with Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken, Yolei, and their digimon. Beside young me was Lopmon. I then realized this was a memory. I then saw a shadow walk beside young me. It sort of resembled Lopmon but moved independently from him. i tried moving around to see if it was the lighting, it wasn't. Why was the thing black? If this is a memory then could it be that the thing is something I have forgotten. As I thought about images flew through my head. A loud roar, metallic screeching, thumping. Everything went black._

I opened my eyes, I was back in the real digital world. Koji kneeling over me.

"Five more minutes?" I whined groggily. Koji smiled.

"No time sleepyhead. We got to find the others." I bolted up, no one else was around.

"We got separated from them after the blast." The girl answered my question.

"We need to find them, it's possible they are in danger."

"I went scouting while you were out, I saw the tip of some kind of tower. I'm thinking it has to be some kind of local base for the evil warriors." With Koji's help I stood up, she asked if I needed help walking. I said no and she led me in the direction that could lead us to Duskmon. Hopefully he's there, because I want some answers. The trees started to clear up and we saw several Datamon working on opening the D-Tectors of our friends that the evil warriors had captured. Which was everyone but Takuya and the digimon. They were chained to a rock wall, being tickle tortured by Ranamon as Mercurymon watched. No Duskmon.

"Well this is a problem." I said.

"How are we going to save them?"Koji asked, she was watching as her twin was being tickled.

"Do you see Takuya?"

"No, maybe he hasn't been captured." I nodded skeptically, up lacing my hand on my D-Tector. Another one of my prophetic visions overtook me.

_Koji was laying on the ground, bruised and D-Tector laying in the groubrain pieces. Mercurymon stood over her victoriously, Spirit of light in hand. Two new additions were on the wall, Takuya and myself. The other D-Tectors were close to being opened by the Datamon._

"You get Ranamon and free the others. I'll take care of Mercurymon." Koji said, about to spirit evolve.

"No! I'll take on Mercurymon and Ranamon,you have to free the others." She looked at me quizzically as Grademon hovered over me.

"Are you sure about this? Sometimes Destiny cannot be changed." He said.

"I know, but I have to try. Something inside of me tells me I have to try no matter what. If anything does happen, execute plan KSO. " The golden swordsman disappeared, face ashen. Koji stared at me and nodded.

"Execute! Spirit Evoulution!"

"Lobomon!""

"Grademon!" We ran forward, Koji's Lobo Kendo out, my blades held at the ready.

Koji went over and started trying to break the chains holding the others up. Nothing was happening.

"Over here ya two Legendary Lame-o's!" I shouted, easily drawing the attention to me. Ranamon charged first, not very fond of the insult I threw at her. I jumped up in the air and kicked her in the back.

"And that's how the sea hag fell." I ran toward an unmoving Mercurymon next.

"Grade Slash!" I shouted, jumping into the air. The warrior of metal put his two arm shields together.

"Dark Reflection!" All the power of my attack was redirected at me. I stood up and lured the two onto one of the rooftops. I attacked again, the redirected power breaking the roof and sending me into the building below. The two warriors jumped down, a ranamon used her Draining Rain to flood the building. The doors of the building burst open sending me out in a wave. I lay gasping for air, Koji still working on the chains. Ranamon slide evolved into Calamaramon.

"Thou should know that thy attempt at bravery, no matter how nobel, is a foolish one." Mercurymon said as he approached closer.

"You should give up right now, sugar!" Calmaramon cackled. I stabbed my sword into the ground and used it to help me stand up.

"I know. I know that I probably won't make it out if here alive. But that's okay, knowing I changed the destiny of the ones I love. And making sure that all the spirits don't fall into your grimy hands. I don't care if you destroy me, because no matter what the others will beat you." Fractal code surrounded my form as I De-Digivolved.

"Jason!" Everyone shouted, I looked over and smiled.

"I knew this was going to happen." I said, looking as the spirits of Grademon, Anubismon, and Eaglemon all appeared. The normal glimmering gold that surrounded them had dulled in sadness.

"So be it." Mercurymon muttered, nodding to Calmaramon. Calmaramon grabbed me in in one of her tentacles and held me close to her face.

"Any last words?" I said nothing but built up a loogie and launched it right at her face. Se growled and threw me on the ground. I felt the rock make contact with the back of my head. Just before I blacked out I saw Agunimon, Bokomon, Neemon, Demidevimon, and Bearmon standing on a ridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji watched in horror as Jason was thrown against the ground, and through tear filled eyes saw Meercuymon crush his D-Tector to pieces. She never noticed the three bickering spirits standing next to his body.

"We have to do it!"Grademon exclaimed.

"It's not part of the plan!" Anubismon replied.

"Plan shman. He needs us."

"I agree with Grademon on this one, we have to save him." Eaglemon mentioned. The three nodded turning into small glowing spheres.

Koji blinked back her tears and saw three orbs hovering over the chest of Jason, one by one they were absorbed into his chest.

~Inside Jason's mind, his POV~

I was floating in a vast space. Images swirled around me like hurricane. I recognized them as ones from my past, as I walked close to each picture they would stop moving and then play the memory. I looked briefly at each one until I stopped at one from six years ago. It was the day I first went to the digital world and met Lopmon. At the same time Lopmon appeared in the memory, a strange black figure also appeared. The same black figure from my memory I had seen earlier. I looked through each memory from that point on, noticing that all up to the time of the horrible incident three years ago had the same black figure. And then a place right before the incident was totally black. Was this Cherubimon's doing? Everything started to fade as I was transported to a place that I had been having nightmares ever since I stepped foot in the dimension. I fearfully looked over the bleak landscape that looked like a negative photo.

~3rd person POV~

The body of Jason slowly rose up off the ground. Koji stared in shock, Agunimon stopped fighting with Calmaramon, while the rest of the gang looked with wide eyes. He stood up and smirked.

"I'm back." His voice sounded different, like it was composed of three different voices. Everyone then saw that his normal brown eyes were replaced by gold eyes.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking boy?!" Mercurymon seethed.(A.N. if ya knnow what movie refrence that's from put it in your comment and you'll get a free virtual cookie.)

"Hey Mercurymon, there's this funny thing about Digidestined. They're like that family of cockroaches living under your floor, you just can't get rid of them." Jason took a fighting stance and held his hands out, ready to defend himself.

"Is he actually planning on fighting them as a human?" JP whispered to the others. No one answered.

~Jason's mind(again)~

I felt fear creep into my limbs, I had dreaded this place for years, this was the Dark Ocean.

"No, not here. Anywhere but here." Strange shapes rose up from the water.

"You have come back to us." One said.

"Today you shall become our king, and help us overthrow our undersea master." The creatures approached slowly chanting,

"King! King! King!" I dropped to my knees as they surrounded me and started covering me.

"Stop! Leave me alone! Lopmon! Kari! GRADEMON!"

~Digital world~

Calmaramon charged at Jason who held out his palms and shouted,

"Mystic Break!" A white orb hit the beast in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. He started running when he stopped.

"What are we doing? We need to rescue Jason!" A voice shouted, Koji recognized it as Grademon's.

"He's safe. He's in his head, there's not to much he can hurt himself with in there." A second voice replied, Zoe recognized this one as Eaglemon's.

"Except for them." A third voice answered casually, Koichi knew this voice as the one that broke him out of Cherubimon's spell, Anubismon. After some more bickering the voices went silent. Jason looked at Agunimon and nodded his towards the chained digidestined. Agunimon got the signal and went to help Koji with freeing them. The egg in Bokomon's waistband freed itself and hovered into the air. Calmaramon charged again. Jason looked back at her, clearly waiting for something.

"Bring it."

~Inside Jason's mind~

I was almost overpowered by the darkness when a golden light broke the sky. The spirit of Grademon shot down sending the foul creatures away from me.

"Grademon!"

"The one and only."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to help you, we also need your help. Eaglemon and Anubismon are holding off the Bozos outside, but we need more power. Power only you can give us."

"What power?"

"The power of Fusion Evolution, Azulongmon gave me this. He said that if the situation were to ever come up, place it in your D-Tector." The warrior handed me something, it was like one of those things you clip to car keys.

"My crest of Trust! I know what to do. Beam us up, Scottie." Grademon chuckled and grabbed me. We shot off.

~Digital world~

I was back, I saw Calmaramon back on the ground and Seraphimon's egg glowing and in the air. It glowed brighter and a beam of light shot into my hand. I looked over at Mercurymon.

"You may think I can't fight after you destroyed my D-Tector. But let me tell ya something, its just an amplifier. And amplifiers can be easily rebuilt and upgraded." the pieces of my D-Tector were pieced together and went into my hand. It was like it was brand new, even the colors were brighter.

"Oh and remember what I told you about an upgrade, let me show you what this baby can do." I took the D-Tector and put the crest of Trust Grademon had given me into a small slot in the side.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" I transformed into a digimon that resembled a cross between Magnamon and Grademon. On my back were the wings of Anubismon and Eaglemon. My helmet was eaglemon's head with the beak on the top. The two shoulder pads were slightly raised up because of some round metal objects, I wonder what attack they're used for. My belt was emblazoned with the 12 crests. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Patience, Trust, and Determination. (I know there's only technically 9 but in my prequel series I plan on giving Ken a second one, and then there's the two for Jason.) A sheath hung from the belt, inside was a sword with two handles, twice as big as Grademon's swords. I looked at the two evil warriors and chuckled.

"KANJŌMON!" I quickly realized I didn't have enough power to stay in this form long. I had one attack, so I better make it count.

"Koji! Takuya! Ya might wanna move!" The two quickly jumped out of the way.

"CREST SLASH!" The crests on the belt glowed as I took the sword out and a bright aura lit it up, I swung it at the chains holding my friends. And then on the return swing hit the force field protecting them from getting their D-Tectors. I de-Digivolved, as they grabbed them and spirit evolved to their human spirits, excluding Koichi.

"Cue the storm." Agunimon muttered, barely audible. It started to snow heavily with lots of lightning and wind.

"Pyro Darts!" He aimed the attack at Calmaramon.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta k-" she was interrupted by one of the flames hitting her and knocking her back.

"No thanks." Agunimon said smugly. Everyone stood in front of me, and used their strongest attacks, injuring the two warriors. The two evil warriors backed off, saying that we used the forces of nature to help out our attacks.

"That's right! You don't mess with the Legandary Warriors." Takuya and Koji shouted together. The glared at each other before high fiving.

"Nice to see everyone in one piece." The warrior of Flame commented,"Namely you, Jason." I laughed and then looked at the spirits standing behind me.

"You three know that that wasn't plan KSO? But it was awesome so I'll forget it." E three laughed and then I joined in, the other warriors looking at me quizzically.

"Jason, I think you may have hit your head too hard when Calmaramon threw you." Loryn stated. Oh great, no getting around it this time.

"Yeah who are you talking to?" Bearmon asked.

"And what did you mean when you said, 'I knew this was going to happen.'" Zoe questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Takuya raised his eyebrows.

"We're in the digital world, this is where weird stuff happens." Koichi said.

"First I'll answer Bearmon's question, my you might want to take a step back." I held my D-Tector out in front of me, the fractal codes of my three spirits came out of tha small antennaand gave the normally invisible spirits physical forms.

"That's not possible!" Bokomon shouted.

"Am I dreaming?'"Neemon asked. Grademon came over and snapped the bunny's waist band. After that I explained the weird visions and then my experience in my mind. By now the three spirits were once again invisible.

"Woah, woah, woah! So you're saying that after Calmaramon smashed you into the ground you're spirits took over you're body while you were in your mind, how does that work." Takuya asked, scratching his chin.

"It is confusing." Tommy muttered next to him.

"I don't fully understand it either, but what I'm interested in is this Dark Ocean. What is it?" Koji asked. I shuddered as I started to explain The dark ocean and the digidestind's history with it.

"Oh that reminds me! I found this in the crater hole Duskmon left." Koji pulled a D-Tector out of her pocket. She held it out in the middle of our little circle. It was dark black with gray handgrips. I saw Koichi's eyes widen and he reached his hand forward. The device started glowing and shot into his hands.

"Does that mean Duskmon was destroyed?" JP asked.

"No, it just means that the true warrior of darkness escaped from Duskmon during the battle and manifested into this D-Tector. And that means Koichi can now spirit evolve." I replied.

"That's great!" Koji exclaimed and gave her brother a noogie. We all laughed and gave Koichi our own welcoming into the world of Spirit Evolution.

~~~~In a place far away.~~~~

A fuming Ranamon was pacing around the room as Mercurymon watched.

"When is Cherubimon going to let us in?" She asked no in particular. The doors to the conference room opened and the two walked inside.

"I take it you two had success getting the spirits." A voice asked amused. Ranamon turned around to see Duskmon leaning against a wall. The female growled as the figure of Cherubimon appeared. Mercurymon informed the mega digimon of their failure as Duskmin laughed and made comments.

"And why are you here? You hardly ever come to this chamber!" Ranamon shouted in frustration.

"I'm here to see if I can get a wardrobe change." Duskmon looked at Cherubimon now, "Can I get out of this armor and change into something fit for me. Duskmons old armor makes look unusual and sound completely different. I want something that will at least show the true me." Cherubimon nodded and fractal code surrounded Duskmon, in place of the bulky armor was a more lean suit. It was built for agility but still packed the same punch as the old one. The armor also showed that Duskmon wasn't a he. Duskmin was a she.

"This I like." Duskmon's voice even showed it. Ranamon stored with her mouth open.

"Wait! Duskmon's a girl!?"

"That's right bluey. Just don't tell the digidestined sext time you see them. I wanna show those annoying brats myself." Duskmon walked off and faded into the darkness.

"Still just as creepy." Ranamon muttered.

* * *

**TWIST ENDING! Bet you guys didn't see that coming, I've actually had this planned since the beginning. Hope you guys enjoyed. Oh and quick note, Kanjōmon is a OC digimon whose name is derived from the Japanese word for emotion.**


	17. Lost Memories

We were currently walking on a path that should take us to the Rose Morning Star. On one side of it was a ravine. Demidevimon looked over the edge before yelping and flying back to me.

"I hate hights!" He exclaimed.

"But you're a bat digimon." Loryn pointed out.

"He also happens to hate bats." I commented.

"We should just be happy that you're all together again." Bokomon said.

"And its about time too. We're going to need all of our powers combined to defeat Cherubimon." Koichi mentioned. I started walking slower.

"So is everybody ready to go?" Bokomon asked.

"Go where, Bokomon?" Neemon questioned.

"You're going to follow me and stop asking stupid questions." Bokomon answered. JP walked to the front and nominated himself leader. I took place at the back of the line so I could think.

"Something troubling you?" Grademon asked. Hovering beside me.

"Two things actually."

"What's the first one?" Anubismon asked.

"That mysterious black figure I saw while I was in my mind. Who was it, why is it the only thing I can't remember,is it tied to the gap in my memory from right before the accident?"

"And the second?" Grademon asked.

"I don't know if I can fight Cherubimon, he may have done some horrible things. But I don't think he wants to do them. What if he's been corrupted with a virus like Willis' Kokomon was.

"But they saved him by defeating him so he could be purified." Anubismon mentioned.

"There is a time when Emotions are a bad thing. They can cloud your vision, render you unable to see the truth. And that is exactly what Cherubimon wants. Your unwillingness to fight could put everyone else in danger!" Eaglemon shouted.

"My vision isn't clouded! Maybe yours is!"

"How dare you."

"What maybe I'm right. Your anger at Cherubimon won't let you see that there is good still inside him."

"There is no good left inside of him! He is evil to his Digicore!" Eaglemon and I glared at each other until we both looked away from each other. He disappeared followed by Anubismon.

~Grademon's POV~

I looked at my partner sadly. I started to fade as I murmured,

"They did more damage then I thought."

~Cherubimon's castle~

"Perfect, now that he is fighting with his own spirits. It will be easier to control him now, and maybe this time Mercurymon's failure will have a positive side effect." The fallen digimon laughed to himself.

~Normal POV~

"I can't believe them! Why can't they see what I see!" I shouted to myself. When I looked up and then realized everyone had disappeared and I was falling down. I saw a hand streched out from the ground above and tried to grab it, no luck. When I came to moments later the scenery was not what I was expecting Heaven to look like. It looked like some wierd creatures intestines. I quickly realized I wasn't dead and found the others, excluding Loryn and the digimon right around a corner.

"Looks like you fell too." Takuya said.

"I guess Loryn's the only one who didn't make it." I mentioned.

"Lets hurry up and find a way out, this place gives me the creeps." Koji said, looking around the tunnel. We all followed the Warrior of Light's lead and searched high and low for an exit. We looked for about 15 minutes with no results.

"Hey has anyone seen JP?" I asked, having not heard a peep from the Warrior of Thunder since we started, I hadn't seen him either.

"Nope." Zoe replied and I got the same answer from the others. Suddenly I had another one of my visions.

_JP was in some kind of dueling arena fighting a shadow version of Beetlemon, and he appeared to be losing._

"Guys! I think JP's in trouble." I shouted, making the others gasp.

"Then lets find him." Tommy said. Suddenly hand like things started appearing from everywhere and tried to attack us.

"Looks like we have bigger problems." Koichi said. We tried to fight them off but there were just too many.

"You guys thinkin what I'm thinkin?" I asked. They nodded. Looks like this would be Koichi's first time Spirit Evolving.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lowemon!" Lowemon looked like a black version of Lobomon except looking more like a lion than a wolf.

"Gradem- Jason?" I hadn't spirit evolved, I tried again.

"Gra- Oh just forget it!" I let the others clear the area while I started to press every button on the D-Tector trying to get it to work. Soon all the hands were gone and I stopped messing with the D-Tector. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something that I hadn't noticed earlier. A giant eyeball right where JP had been looking earlier.

"Over there!" I pointed out the eyeball and we all ran through as the others de digivolved. We all ran through the eyeball and found ourself in a desolate wasteland. Not far away, JP as MetalKabuterimon was battling an evil version of himself. Surrounding the area were fake clones of us shouting insults at JP. I knocked on the head of one of the Takuya clones and it felt like rock.

"Hey Takuya, I always knew you were hard headed." I joked. Koji smirked at that while the Warrior of Flame started murmuring along the lines of "It wasn't funny." I then turned to see JP facing his canon directly at his opponent. I grimaced, hoping my first thoughts were incorrect. A huge explosion filled the area with blinding light. In the aftermath was nothing, except for JP laying on the ground. We all went over and helped him up. Our reunion was short lived, more hands appeared and threw each of us into a different eyeball. I was thrown into, of all places, the dark ocean. Right out of the blue I was attacked, by Duskmon. But he was diffrent looking, or should I say she. Duskmon had new armor that showed that Duskmon was not a he, but a she.

"You trouble me for some reason. And now I will find out why!" Duskmin grabbed ahold of me and I felt my mind being invaded, my memories to be precise. Duskmon's presence soon vanished from my mind and she clutched her head as if in pain. I dropped to the ground, feeling weakened. If I could just spirit evolve. It was then that at the same moment the Cherubimon hologram I had conferred with while working with the bad guys showed up. I stood up and tried to spirit evolve as Duskmon recovered. Zilch.

"Jason, you must remember that you can't do this on your own." It was Ophanimon. I thought about how I had needed the help of all my friends to get this far. I tried again.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" I felt the power course through my veins and knew that it was working.

"Grademon!" It's good to be back. I drew my swords and clashed with Duskmon's. nothing happened except me getting pushed back. I needed more power.

"Slide Evolution!" I flew high in the air and then dived down of faster than the speed of sound. Duskmon dodged and slashed me with her sword. I instantly de digivolved.

"If only I could Fusion Evolve." Suddenly I figured it out, the one thing that had stopped me from staying in that form long last time was fear. Fear of the dark ocean. I just had to push back the fear, and let courage take his place. The landscape changed, instead of it being like a black and white photo it like what you see when you look at modern pictures of the beach.

"Congratulations, Jason. It is time." Ophanimon's voice rang out from my D-Tector as it changed colors from plain gold to stripes of gold, brown and white mixed with blue. I saw the spirits hovering beside me.

"Ready?" They asked.

"Oh yeah. Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

"Kanjōmon!"

"Fiery Fury!" I shouted and blasts of fire came out from the torrents underneath my shoulder pads. So that's what they do. The attack made Duskmon block and blink. Using that split second I came at her and she quickly guarded with her swords. We pushed towards each other.

"Why do you haunt me?" She questioned and pushed harder.

"I have no idea!" I pushed back with equal force. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of something silver around her neck and quickly moved my sword to cut it off as I Pushed her to the ground. It fell into the sand and I picked it up. It was a locket. I pressed a button on the side and it popped open. Revealing a picture if Davis, Jun, and I when we were kids. A torrent of memories flooded me.

"How did you get this? I lost this on my first trip to the digital world." Suddenly a certain memory involving the black silhouette came to my mind. "No I didn't lose it, I gave it to the mysterious figure. My second partner. Who are you?" She didn't have time to answer a strong wind started pushing me and her until we started flying into an eyeball and were in the air flying towards some kind of ruins way off in the distance. I just caught the fleeting glimpses of a large green Digimon that we came out of.

* * *

**I bet KeeperoftheWorlds is gonna get this one quickly. You will too if you've read my prequel story that I have. Also, sorry for the lack of description and dialogue in the first part. My site that I usually watch the episodes on hasn't been working so I had to do this one from memory. Anyway see ya next time! Same time, same channel.**


End file.
